Missit me diabulus
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Un mundo postapocaliptico,todas las ciudades infectadas de demonios, los unicos humanos que quedan en una ciudad se hallan en el subsuelo y los unicos que los protegen diez cazadores buscando venganza o un ser que quizas ya no exista
1. Prologo

Todos pensábamos que esto nunca iba a pasar y si pasaba no nos cogería a nosotros. Es raro ver como tu mundo, las personas que tu mas quieres desaparecen presas de las mas terrible oscuridad. El mundo como lo conocíamos se había ido al traste, todo se acabó ese 20 de diciembre del 2012, la puerta del infierno se abrió y dejo salir a los demonios que allí habitaban y no solo a ellos, todos los mostraos de nuestras mas terribles pesadillas cobraron vida y nos desterraron de nuestro dominio de la tierra. Esclavizaron a muchos humanos, los utilizan de carnada pero quizás lo peor es que los poseían y que el rostro que tu veáis, de tu madre, hermano, padre, novio, ya no era la persona que tu habías conocido, sino un demonio que no hacia mas que destruir.

En esta ciudad quedamos un centenar de humanos libres, vivimos en los subterráneos, donde viajaba antes el metro. Muchos niños que han nacido nunca han visto el cielo, ni el sol, ni siquiera una mísera planta que no fuera estrictamente necesaria. Dentro de los humanos están los cazadores, los que se encargan de proteger a las personas de su ciudad, aquí somos unos diez cazadores. Somos admirados y muchos niños quieren ser como nosotros pero como sus madres le dicen, para ser como nosotros hace falta perder a alguien…

Scott y Liam Kirkland perdieron a sus hermanos gemelos y uno esta poseído; Natasha vio morir a su hermana y vio como su hermano fue arrastrado por unos vampiros a saber donde; Francis tuvo que ver como mataban a su mujer Jeanne; Gilbert no tiene noticias de su hermano menor; Kiku…ese no sé que ha perdido pero tiene que ver con su familia; Sadiq y Heracles perdieron a un niño pequeño, todavía lo buscan pero hay gente que les ha dicho que esta muerto y luego esta Alfred, él no perdió a nadie que se sepa pero dice que él puede con los demonios, así que le contamos dentro de los cazadores..

Por ultimo estoy, yo perdí a mi hermano menor pero al contrario que los demás yo si se donde esta, esta preso de una posesión, uno de los demonios mas fuertes se encapricho con mi hermano y desde hacia siete años lo tenia preso en su propio cuerpo. Muchas veces han sido las que he intentado librarlo de él pero de momento no ha habido resultado.

-Paulo, eh, ¡Paulo!

Ese fuerte grito me saco de mis ensoñaciones y mire al chico que estaba delante de mi, era Alfred esperando que le dijera cual era las diferencias entre demonios. Di un suspiro, aunque sea un cazador aun no conoce mucho del tema de los demonios…es..un cazador novato.

-Pues..a ver…las diferencias son..

-¡Da Silva!-alguien me interrumpió y entro en mi casa, no era otro que el gales, Liam parecía bastante alterado por algo y eso solo podía ser algo malo-¡han visto demonios cerca de aquí!

-Yo salí ayer, os toca a Scott, Sadiq y a ti..

-Lo se, lo se..pero entre ellos han visto a tu hermano…


	2. capitulo 1

POV Antonio

Decir que me encantaba esta época era quedarse corto, la adoraba. Tenía todo lo que quería cuando chasqueaba los dedos, bueno, en el infierno también era asi pero, no era lo mismo. En el infierno solo se hallaban humanos que habían cometido un pecado sus almas no eran puros ni inocentes no se disfrutaba tantísimo corrompiéndolos ni viendo como el brillo de inocencia se iba apagando en sus ojos poco a poco, era simplemente maravilloso.

Nos habíamos hecho con todas las ciudades importantes del mundo. Solo en algunas los humanos todavía se resistían, un intento patético de preservar algo de su poder, no tardarían demasiado en caer. Pero esas ciudades a mi no me importan, en esta, mando yo. Soy el de mayor poder en esta ciudad y todos los seres obedecen mi voluntad.

Aunque lo aburrido de esto es que a veces, los seres inferiores me viene con sus problemas, como si a mi me importara que un licántropo se comió al esclavo de un vampiro, parecen idiotas. No saben solucionar sus propios problemas. Aun asi el mayor "problema" por decirlo de algún modo es la colonia humana que hay en los subsuelos, no se como han hecho para esconder su presencia de mi, pero no les durara mucho, ya les cace antes y lo volveré a hacer. Hasta hace dos años eran 300 personas, me relamo los labios, a 150 nos las comimos entre todos y el resto fue a parar al mercado de esclavos, por eso ahora solo son ciento y pico.

Quizás por eso me molestaba que esos cazadores hubieran encontrado un modo de proteger a esos humanos, no dudaría demasiado pero me irritaba el solo hecho que pensaran que habían podido conmigo. Los cazadores dan demasiados dolores de cabeza, son capaces de matar a casi todas las especies que ahora dominan la tierra y hasta consiguen que los humanos se sientan seguros y puedan hacer sus vidas.

Note una presencia a mi espalda pero ni siquiera me gire, sabia que era Arthur, es el único demonio que menos que mas me iguala en poderes. Chasquee la lengua molesto, cuando venia solo era porque traía malas noticias.

-Algunos demonios han ido a la zona C

-Les dije que esa zona estaba prohibida para ellos

No le vi pero sé que se encogería de hombros y pondría su habitual cara de fastidio. Me levante de donde estaba sentado y me gire al ver el cuerpo que poseía ese demonio, nunca entenderé porque cogió ese cuerpo tan delgado, parecía que podían tumbarlo con un empujón, no era asi, pero si que le subestimaban. Pase a su lado sin dirigirle una palabra mas y me dirigí a aquella zona que no tenia nada de especial en verdad, pero era un territorio que les "preste" a los licántropos para que cazaran y aunque soy un demonio, a veces hay que cumplir las promesas.

Fui hasta la zona y los vi avanzando mientras bromeaban en sus cosas, encima de desobedecer una orden mía se lo toman a broma, pagarían caro su atrevimiento. Me puse delante de ellos con agilidad y los mire con una sonrisa helado en mi rostro

-Hola

Los vi temblar suavemente con mi presencia, es tan tierno verlos asi, que casi no me dan ganas de torturarlos hasta que pidan perdón, casi. Mire a los tres demonios, no eran muy viejos apenas tendrían unos 500 años. Los mire fijamente como pidiendo explicaciones de porque habían desobedecido mis ordenes.

-Vera… sabemos que esta zona esta prohibida..p-pero los licántropos no están por aquí y hemos olido humanos..

-Hay muchos humanos por aquí… no es excusa

-Son niños

Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendido, era muy raro ver a niños solos en las calles, siempre estaban acompañados por sus amos, si eran esclavos, o por sus padres o vigilantes, nunca iban solos, seguramente se habrían escapado. Sonreí relamiéndome los labios, las almas de los niños son las mejores, bueno, solo hay un tipo de alma mejor, un alma ya madura y que sea pura, blanca, transparente, como la que me llamo la atención en este cuerpo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo tenia ese tipo de almas, por eso lo poseí pero de momento él no me deja coger su alma, aunque este encerrado dentro de mi sigue luchando para salir, solo he visto este tipo de almas en otra persona…

-Vamos allá

Nos dirigimos hasta donde habían visto a los niños y ahí estaban cuatro niños, de entre siete y diez años jugando tranquilamente y riendo como si nada les pudiera dañar, a veces me sorprende lo tonto e inocentes que pueden llegar a ser los humanos, piensan que nada les pasara a ellos cuando mas posibilidades de que les pase tienen.

_POV Alfred_

Las clases para enseñarme a ser un cazador era muy aburridas, no sabia porque me la daban, si yo iba a ser el héroe, no necesitaba nada de esto, solo que me dejaran subir a cazar con ellos y que me dieran un arma. Vi como Paulo se quedaba pensativo mirando uno de sus libros de exorcismos, siempre estaba leyendo algunos de esos, hasta se rumoreaba que era quien mas sabia de exorcismo de todos los cazadores. Ladee la cabeza, eso no era ser cazador, ponerse a leer libros en vez de estar entrenando o buscando demonios para patearles el culo, eso es lo que yo haría cuando me dejaran mas libertad. Aburrido de estar en silencio decidí sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones y él iba a empezar a explicarme lo de los demonios cuando Liam entro en la casa de Paulo y le dijo algo de su hermano ¿Qué tendría que ver con los demonios? Antes de que me diera cuenta hubiera dado cuenta habían salido de la casa, fui detrás de ello corriendo y me puse al lado del portugués.

-Yo voy con vosotros

El escoces apareció justo cuando dije esa frase, desprendiendo ese olor que tan poco me gusta a tabaco, me miro de arriba abajo para después soltar el humo en mi cara. Fruncí el ceño ¡No podía hacer eso al _hero_! Moví la mano para quitar el humo y vi como los mayores se habían reunido en coro para hablar, junto con Sadiq acababa de llegar me acerque hasta ellos a escuchar.

-Es solo un mocoso…mejor que no vaya

-Scott, somos pocos ahora mismo, no sabemos cuantos demonios son exactamente

-Liam tiene razón, creo que si tenemos cuidado no pasara nada

-Da Silva, eres demasiado blando con los críos

-¡Oye!¡Yo no soy un crio-les dije aunque mi comentario fue ignorado

-Bueno, queremos o no, el chico es necesario, Adnan, asi que mejor démosle un arma y que se este quieto

Creo que eso es que puedo ir con ellos, el portugués me paso un arma y me sonrió levemente, a veces tengo la sensación de que al resto de cazadores les cuesta un mundo sonreír, no se porque…siempre me dicen que no les pregunte nada si no quiero una mala contestación o una mirada fulminante. Me encogí de hombros y fui con ellos hacia la salida de nuestro refugio, mire las puertas mientras veía como Liam pronunciaba unas palabras antes de salir de allí y luego se ponía a la cabeza del grupo. Tampoco se porque hacen eso, pero bueno, seguro que no es nada heroico, sino lo sabría.

Salimos a la superficie y ahí Scott nos hizo un gesto para que nos estuviésemos callado pero tengo la sensación de que me miro justamente a mi, creo que me esta mandando una indirecta…

Despues de andar unos metros nos encontramos a los niños, había cuatro niños que me sonaba de haber visto alguna vez por la colonia jugando mientras yo paseaba o iba a una de las clases que los cazadores me daban porque según ellos aun soy un novato, que tontería, yo soy un héroe no necesitaría clases…pero si no las doy no me dejan subir con ellos a la superficie, que injusticia. Me fije en los demonios, tenían en aspecto de personas normales y corrientes pero no debía dejarme engañar, como héroe de la humanidad que soy sé que debajo de esa apariencia solo hay un demonio. Me llamo la atención uno de ellos con la piel morena y ojos verdes, me suena…mire a Paulo que estaba a mi lado y luego volví a mirar al demonio….

-¡Os parecéis mucho!-exclame señalando a Paulo

Liam me tapo rápidamente la boca, creo que lo he gritado sin darme cuenta…

_POV Antonio_

Oi un grito proveniente de un callejón y allí estaban cinco de los diez cazadores que me dan quebraderos de cabezas. Los cuatro mayores miraron bastante mal al rubio mas joven de todos que según parece es el que había gritado y los había descubierto. Se acercaron a nosotros y se pusieron delante de los niños con gesto serio y con sus manos puestas en las armas, a veces los humanos son tan lindos que dan ganas de no matarlos. Fije mi mirada en el moreno de ojos verdes y sonreí con superioridad. Lo conocía perfectamente, era el hermano mayor del chico al que tengo poseído, note como Antonio se movía en mi interior preocupado por su hermano y me pedía que no lo dañara, esa vocecita era molesta, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hermano. Si no recuerdo mal el chico se llama Paulo y en su ojo izquierdo lucia una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo en vertical, marca que le hice yo mismo cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos de posesión, he de decir que fui un poco salvaje.

El moreno había jurado acabar conmigo y rescatar a su hermano de mi posesión, todavía no lo ha conseguido como iba siendo evidente y dudo que lo consiga, Antonio es mio y no pienso renunciar a él.

-Dejad a los niños en paz-murmuro uno pelirrojo con un cigarro en la boca que ponía una mano en el cinto donde supongo que habría una pistola, entorne los ojos para fijarme en el aura del chico, era de las pocas veces que me fijaba pero diría que tanto él como el otro hombre rubio de grandes cejas poseían magia, un don raro en los humanos de hoy en dia.

Sonreí de medio lado, supongo que estos son los hermanos de Arthur, ya me ha comentado que le buscaban, un caso parecido al caso de Paulo, con la diferencia que Paulo ya me ha visto bastante veces, incluso ha llegado a casi capturarme, pero nunca pudo ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, su alma, era exactamente igual a la de su hermano pequeño, un alma adulta pura y transparente, por eso aunque sepa que soy un demonio, cuando me mira ve a su hermano y le cuesta disparar su alma contra mi. Mire a mis compañeros que miraban las almas de los humanos, si había un alma que de verdad valiera su peso en oro era el alma de Paulo, no solo por como era sino además añadido que era un cazador.

-Esos niños estaban en nuestra zona, igual que vosotros, asi que dejad las armas humanos-oí comentar a uno de los demonios, mal comentario a hecho por su parte, puede que los humanos no fueran los que dominaban la tierra ahora pero desde luego tenían sus armas para defenderse como bien demostró segundos después uno de ellos con la cara tapada con la mascara que disparo al demonio.

Este se retorció de dolor, sino me equivoco es una bala llena de sal de roca, una de las cosas que nos hace daño a los demonios y que sino me equivoco, todos llevarían sus armas cargadas de esa sustancia tan dañina, además de agua bendita, crucifijos y libros para un exorcismo rápido en un caso dado, si, los cazadores iban bien preparados siempre

-Repite eso, demonio de las narices-dijo el que disparo todavía apuntándolo con el arma.

Aun asi los humanos se juntaron mas formando un pequeño coro, ellos solo eran cinco, sin contar a los niños claro y nosotros éramos unos ocho o nueve, no me he parado a contar, básicamente porque me da igual el número que seamos, ellos estaban en desventaja solo con el hecho de que son simples humanos, y haciendo memoria, las estadísticas dicen que se necesitan como dos humanos para acabar con un demonio, asi que ellos tienen claros problemas.

-Rendiros, será lo mejor-dije mirando directamente al luso, no era un misterio que lo quería para mi, no para traficar con su alma sino porque era un humano que me agradaba y que no estaría mal poseer.

Los humanos se miraron entre si y en algún momento, el rubio mas mayor lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo haciendo que se dificultara nuestra visión, asco de cuerpos humanos, de haber tenido mi cuerpo demoniaco esto no hubiera funcionado, aun asi vi como desaparecían en el suelo. Cuando se levanto el humo, mire al suelo y allí estaba una entrada al alcantarillado. Chasquee la lengua molesto, odiaba que se escaparan.

-¿a que esperéis?-pregunte mirando amenazante al resto de demonios-bajad ahora mismo.

_Fin del POV de Antonio_

Los cazadores corrían por las alcantarillas con los niños en brazos, si hubieran estado solos hubieran luchado contra los demonios sin pensarlo y asi patear sus infernales traseros, pero estaban los niños y podían resultar heridos o ser llevados por demonios en un despiste, lo mejor era huir sin duda. Las criaturas que Vivian allí observaban correr a los cazadores pero no les prestaron ayuda, solo eran humanos, en esos tiempos solo se ayudaba a cambio de algo, sobre todo de poder, y los humanos estaban muy abajo en los puestos de poder. En ese tiempo, los humanos solo eran animales de los que quedaba muy pocos en libertad.

Llegaron a una bifurcación, allí el camino se dividía en tres. Los cinco cazadores y cuatro niños se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer a continuación, ni que camino tomar, pero el tiempo apremiaba, se oían los pasos de los demonios y sus burlas sobre que harían con ellos cuando los pillaran.

-Scott y Liam, por el camino de la izquierda, Sadiq y Alfred por el del centro y yo iré por el de la izquierda, nos vemos en casa-ordenó Paulo que en situaciones como esa parecía que se convertía en el líder de los cazadores.

Todos asintieron conformes menos Alfred, pero aun asi corrió detrás de Sadiq el cual tenia a la niña en brazos. No sabia porque todos habían dejado que Paulo se fuera solo por un camino, no parecía el mas fuerte, ese lo era Sadiq, tampoco era el que iba mas armado que ese era Liam que tenia cosas que explotaban en casi todos sus bolsillos, es mas, quitando a Kiku y Natasha, Paulo parecía el mas débil de los cazadores.

-No creo que hayamos hecho bien dejando a Paulo allí solo..

-Si estas preocupado por Da Silva, mejor no lo hagas, pierdes el tiempo-murmuro el turco mientras seguía corriendo

-¿Por qué no? No parece muy fuerte

-Puede…pero las apariencias engañan, mocoso y te puedo asegurar que Paulo no es débil..

Mientras por el camino que había elegido Paulo, el luso corría con el pequeño niño en sus brazos pero paro al verse en un camino sin salida, a lo único que llevaba el camino era a una sala redondeada. Maldijo en voz baja, de todos los caminos que había tuvo que escoger el que no tenia salida. Miro al suelo, por lo menos estaba seco y podría hacer algo. Dejo al pequeño en el suelo y le acaricio el pelo

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-M-Me llamo Nik…-susurro el niño asustado

-Bien, Nik, quiero que cojas esta tiza y dibujes lo que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?

Antonio llego hasta donde estaba el ibérico junto con el niño, sonrió al ver que no tenían salida y avanzo hasta ellos pero paro unos momentos antes

-¿la estrella de David?-pregunto divertido mirando al luso

Esa estrella era una trampa para los demonios, cuando entraban en ella no podían salir ni usar sus poderes de demonios, con él no servía mucho tiempo pues era bastante poderoso y al final conseguía salir de allí. Se acercó a Paulo hasta quedar frente a frente y sonrió con burla

-¿de verdad pensaste que eso funcionaria?

-Por probar-comentó el luso encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose delante del niño que abrazaba la pierna del mayor mientras lloraba por el miedo

-¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez, Paulo?

-De momento no tengo esa intención, lo siento por ti

-Entonces…

El demonio cogió a Paulo por el cuello y lo alzo unos centímetros en el aire haciendo que la respiración del portugués, esperaba ver la cara de miedo del humano, eso le encantaba, ver como suplicaba por sus vidas y si era orgulloso, como era el caso de la mayoría de los cazadores, mejor. Pero para su desgracia, la cara de Paulo solo se torno molesta y en un rápido moviendo saco un bote de su bolsillo y se lo bebió.

-¿Qué ha..

No pudo terminar la pregunta pues Paulo le había escupido el liquido en la cara, haciendo que le quemara, resultaba que el bote contenía agua bendita. Soltó al luso y este rápidamente le dio una patada en el estomago ,aprovechando que estaba momentáneamente ciego, haciendo que cayera en la estrella de David que estaba en el suelo y encerrándolo.

-¡Paulo! ¡Ya lo tienes!-exclamo una voz a la salida de la pequeña sala-¡acaba con él!

El luso miro hacia donde provenía la voz y vio al americano. A pesar de su situación, Antonio sonrió y miro al luso.

-No creo que sea capaz de hacerme nada ¿verdad Paulo?-murmuro sonriendo divertido-ni siquiera un exorcismo, porque si no puede que su..

-Cállate a él no le interesa…

-Es verdad, pero por eso no lo haces ¿cierto? Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salga vivo del exorcismo, por eso jamas lo intentas conmigo, no hasta que estés seguro de todo

-Sino te callas te meteré una bala en el pecho

-Tu alma tiembla cuando dices esas cosas ¿sabias?

El luso chasqueo la lengua molesto y cogió al niño en brazos de nuevo y empezó a dirigirse a la salida de la alcantarilla.

-vámonos a casa Alfred..

-Pero…el demonio…

-He dicho a casa, calla y obedece de una maldita vez

Alfred frunció el ceño y tras una ultima mirada al demonio, siguió al mayor de ellos.

Por fin en la colonia, Paulo se reunió con el resto de cazadores y soltó al niño en el suelo junto con los otros tres. Delante de ellos se puso una chica húngara llamada Elizabetha que era la profesora de la escuela de la colonia de humanos.

-¡Niños! ¿Cómo se os ocurre subir a la superficie? ¡Y mas solos!

Mientras ella se encargaba de los niños, los cinco se reunieron y suspiraron aliviados al ver que todos estaban bien, pero el menor de ellos se puso delante del luso y frunció el ceño

-¿porque no has matado a ese demonio? ¡Lo tenias en bandeja!

-Tengo mis motivos…

-¡Ninguno justifica que dejes intacto a un demonio!

Ese grito hizo que la gente murmurase alrededor de los cazadores, sobre todo alrededor de Paulo. El luso frunció el ceño y murmuro cosas en portugués mirando mal al rubio. Ninguno de los cazadores dijo nada, sabían porque Paulo no mataba a ese demonio, no compartían su opinión pero la respetaban.

-¡habla!-exclamo Alfred poniendo las manos en las caderas-¿no será que te da miedo?

Paulo le cogió de la chaqueta que llevaba y le tiro al suelo. Alfred se quedo sorprendido y lo miro desde abajo tragando saliva al ver la cara que el luso le dirigía, una de verdadero cabreo, le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y se agacho hasta su altura.

-Mira niñato, yo llevo siete años cazando demonios, he visto tanto demonios que tendrías pesadillas solo si te digo la cantidad, tengo miedo a los demonios, claro, seria estúpido si no lo tuviera pero mi trabajo consiste en matar demonios y entérate, el demonio de ojos verdes es MIO y lo matare cuando a MI me de la real gana ¿te has enterado?-le soltó el cuello y lo miro desde arribo-Tu no sabes lo que es ser un cazador y cuando sepas que es serlo, desearías no haberlo sabido pero será tarde…

Alfred asintió con la cabeza. Paulo se marcho a su casa dejando al menor en el suelo. Kiku se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse. Kiku miro al menor de los cazadores, Paulo tenia razón, Alfred no sabia que era ser un verdadero cazador, no lo sabia porque no había perdido a nadie.

-¿Por qué se habrá puesto asi? Solo hice un comentario…se ha portado mal con el _hero_-susurro el americano con un mohín infantil

-Ese demonio, Alfred-san…es el hermano menor de Paulo-san

Alfred abrió la boca y luego la cerro. Se había pasado y ahora lo sabia.

….

Final del primer capitulo.

Merece review?


	3. Capitulo 2

POV Antonio

Arrugue el papel que me citaba en esa casa en pleno centro de la cuidad. La casa era bastante grande típica de los vampiros que vivían en aquelarres. Chasquee la lengua molesto, no me gustaba entrar en la casa de los vampiros, no porque les temiera dado que podía acabar con ellos sin ni siquiera rasgarme la ropa, sino porque sencillamente los vampiros me desagradaban, eran humanos que ahora eran parecidos a los demonios, una mera copia.

Llame a la puerta con un claro aburrimiento marcado en mi cara y me abrió un vampiro que por su aspecto no parecía demasiado mayor, era un joven de ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas, le mire con indiferencia y pase antes de que el otro abriera la boca.

-¿Dónde esta tu señor?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos en mitad de la entrada.

-A-Ahora lo llamare

Despues de eso salio corriendo escaleras arriba, sonrio de medio lado, me encanta causar esa sensación en el resto de personas, eso de dar miedo me encantaba. Pasee la vista por la casa, la cual tenia un fuerte olor a sangre, esta estaba repleta de vampiros de todas las nacionalidades, parecía que Braginski tenia muchos seguidores.

Mire por las escaleras viendo a un hombre rubio bastante alto aparecer en lo alto de esta, seguido de otro rubio de bastante menos altura que temblaba bastante, sino me equivoco son Ivan Braginski y su esclavo ,todavía humano, aunque dudaba que ese todavía fuera a durar mucho dado que el que le habia abierto la puerta habia sido otro humano que habia caído en sus manos, Raivis Galante.

-Sube a mi despacho _da?_

Asenti con la cabeza preguntándome de que querria hablar el eslavo conmigo, nunca habia tenido demasiado de que hablar, solo nos habíamos visto unas cuantas veces a lo largo de estos siete años. Llegamos hasta su despacho, cerre la puerta tras de mi mientras él se sentaba en la silla mas cerca de la centana la cual estaba cerrada por las caortinas, supongo que seria para que si salía el sol no se quemara vivo, sonreí ante la idea, no seria al primero que veo morir asi, pero seria el primero el cual no seria mi culpa

-¿de que querias hablar, Ivan?

-Bien, sere directo ¿da?-dijo con su típica sonrisa de niño-quiero que me apoyes en la guerra contra los licántropos

-¿y porque tendría que hacer yo eso? ¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme?-pregunte mientras le sonreía con algo de interés, la guerra de los licántropos y los vampiros no era nada nuevo de este siglo pero si era nuevo que lo hicieran tan abiertamente, por las calles, usando humanos y contactos, contactos como yo el cual estaba usando el ruso ahora mismo

-Bueno, tengo cierto cazador con un alma pura que te podría interesar

Abri los ojos sorprendido, el único que conocía con ese tipo de alma era Paulo. Ahora si que me interesaba bastante lo que el ruso tenia que decir, no todos los días alguien te regala el humano que precisamente quieres tener y que llevas intentarlo cogerlo cerca de siete años

-Te escucho, Braginski

Fin de POV Antonio

_~~unas horas antes~~_

En la colonia humana de las antiguas vías del tren todo parecía tranquilo, los niños jugaban seguros dentro de las zonas de la colonia, las mujeres y hombres iban al mercado a intercambiar productos y para hablar de las ultimas noticias del dia, todo era tranquilo, no habían tenido ataque de demonios en los últimos días. En la casa de los Kirkland, estaban reunidos todos los cazadores, excepto Natasha

-¿Por qué Natasha no esta aquí?

-Porque ha dicho que como la obliguemos a volver a salir con Alfred , lo dejara en el primer mido de demonios, vampiros, licántropos que vea-dijo Liam con tranquilidad, viendo que alguno de ellos abrían la boca para replicar, seguramente, lo mismo que habia dicho la bielorrusa, decidió añadir-no me vale la misma excusa.

Una vez al mes todos los cazadores se reunian para salir a entrenar al mas joven de los cazadores, Alfred F. Jones. A ninguno le hacia demasiada gracia malgastar una tarde con el americano. Liam extendió la mano, la cual estaba cerrada en un puño que tenia varios palitos dentro, hacia los demás cazadores

-Ya sabeis como va esto, los que saquen los palitos mas cortos son los que van con el yankee

Minutos después, Paulo y Scott se encaminaban a la salida de la colonia junto con el americano, el cual estaba bastante feliz por salir de nuevo de allí, a veces se agobiaba de estar todo el dia encerrado, él era el _hero_ tenia que estar fuera ayudando a las personas. Scott maldecia su mala suerte, pensaba pasar la tarde tranquilamente con el Liam, pero claro, ese gales no iba a trucar el jueguecito de las narices, tenia que ser legal, por otro lado, estaba Paulo que sencillamente le daba igual tener que ir con el americano o no, tenia pensado salir hoy a la superficie asi que no desbarataba sus planes en absoluto.

-Bien repasemos un poco ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Paulo mirando a ambos-yo llevo la bolsa contra los demonios

-Yo la de los licántropos-el pelirrojo palmeo la bolsa que llevaba al lado en signo de que estaba ahí

-Y yo la de los vampiros

Paulo sonrio satisfecho, cada uno llevaba una de las bolsas para poder luchar contra las peores criaturas que conocían, los hijos de la noche por excelencia, aunque los demonios eran mas bien los hijos del infierno. Salieron a la superficie con cuidado de no ser descubiertos ya de primeras y al ver que no habia nadie fueron a la superficie.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto curioso el americano que tenia ganas de hacer algo heroico

-La verdad, solo es una tarea de reconocimiento

-¡Eso es aburrido!

-Tsk, mocoso, los reconocimientos son importantes, sino sabemos donde nos metemos podemos acabar muertos o en manos de alguno de esos seres

El rubio inflo las mejillas descontento con la misión que les habían asignado, él quería muchas mas acción, quería patear culos infernales y clavarlos estacas en el corazón a vampiros pero tras una ligera amenaza de Paulo de que si no le gustaba se fuera para casa, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, preferia esa estúpida y aburrida misión a quedarse en la casa. Scott chasqueo los dedos por la negativa del menor, su salvación hubiera sido que el chico se hubiera dado la vuelta. Pero como no fue asi, los tres cazadores siguieron su camino sin quedarle a ninguno mas remedio, Paulo también hubiese deseado que esos dos se hubieran ido a casa, asi podía ir a la biblioteca abandonada que estaba bastante lejos de la zona que tenia que reconocer y poder leer tranquilamente lejos de todo el barullo.

Fueron hasta una de las zonas que nunca habían explorado, supuestamente era la conocida área A o también conocida como "zona sin retorno" ¿Por qué iban a una zona que le decían sin retorno? Muy fácil, porque querían saber si de verdad era sin retorno o solo eran rumores para que los humanos no se acercaran allí porque habia comida o algo valioso para la supervivencia humana.

Cuando llegaron allí vieron que la zona A, era básicamente un gran almacen con aspecto bastante deteriorado, cristales rotos, agujeros en el techo y mil defectos mas pero aun asi el edificio se mantenía en pie perfectamente.

-Ahora debemos entrar en silencio ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro!

-¡No chilles, _bloddy shit_!

Paulo paso hacia el almacen en lo que esos dos se gritaban, no era la primera vez que discutían por cualquier cosa, no era un secreto que el pelirrojo no le agradaba el rubio, pensaba que era un ruidoso, un mocoso y en resumen mas una molestia que una ayuda por el otro lado, Alfred pensaba que Scott era un viejo cascarrabias que no hacia mas que protestar por todo. El luso suspiro, si creyera mas en dios le preguntaría porque siempre le tocaba cargar con alguno de esos dos en las misiones, siguió caminando por el almacen cuando oyo un ruido, rápidamente se escondio tras unas cajas e insto a hacer lo mismo a sus dos acompañantes que acababan de entrar ya mas calmados. Los tres cazadores miraron a la panda de vampiros y demonios que habían entrado con un grupo de humanos, los chicos reconocieron a uno de ellos, era el líder de una de las colonias de la ciudad, una que estaba mas al sur que la de ellos. Scott y Paulo se miraron, casi todas las colonias de la ciudad habían caído ya, prácticamente de las grandes…solo qeudaba la suya y eso era desesperanzador.

Los demonios se pusieron a separar a los humanos clasificándolo por las almas que tenían y decidiendo cuales podrían vender como esclavos o directamente como comida. Alfred apretó el puño, no sabia que estaban haciendo allí mirando como seleccionaban a sus congéneres de especie como si fueran ganado.

-¡demonios!¡Deja de hacer eso!-exclamó de repente bajo la sorprendida mirada de los otros dos

-¡Tu eres idiota!

-Dejad de gritar y coger las armas, _ babacas_

Los demonios miraron en su dirección al igual que hicieron los vampiros, tres cazadores ams y además sino se equivocaban de los mas buscados, por lo menos el moreno el cual, tras ver su alma, se relamieron los labios, esa alma valdría su peso en oro o mas en el mercado de almas. Atacarían todos juntos, los otros humanos estaban atados y prácticamente todos estaban ya en sus jaulas no darían problemas.

El almacen se convirtió en un campo de batalla la cual desde el principio sabían los tres humanos que estaban perdida, bueno, por lo menos dos de ellos, las salidas estaban tapadas y eran demasiados para ellos tres, sino hubiera sido por el yankee..

Pocos minutos después, Scott, Paulo y Alfred se hallaban metidos en una jaula solo los tres camino a casa del señor de los vampiros que aseguraba tenia planes para ellos según les dijo por teléfono el ruso.

Nada mas llegar les despojaron de todas sus armas y mochilas y los encerraron en lo mas hondo de las mazmorras de la casa, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de unos demonios que no paraban de comentar lo puro y blanca que se veía el alma del moreno. Paulo miraba a otro lado ignorando los comentarios de los demonios, sabia que tenia un alma especial, ya se lo habia dicho el jodido demonio de su hermano pero no quería que lo comentaran delante de Scott porque quizás podía pasar que…

-Tener un alma pura significa que eres virgen ¿verdad?-pregunto Scott mientras sonreía de forma burlona a pesar de estar atado de manos en la pared

-¡C-Callate! No te interesa

-¿Qué edad tiene?¿veinte, veintiún años?

-Veintiuno…

-Y no has follado nunca, increíble-rio el escoces

-¡T-Tu cállate! ¡Con el único que haces algo es con Liam y es tu hermano!

-¡Y-Yo no hago nada con Liam!

-Ya, claro y los gemidos de por la noche me los imagino ¿no?

-¡Tu no tienes que escuchar nada, _idiot_!

-¿y que hago?¿me tapo los oídos? Vivo en la casa de al lado, imbécil

-Te aburres y tienes que ponerte a oírnos

-No, no me dejais leer tranquilo

-¡Por lo menos tengo acción y no soy un triste virgen con veintiún años!

-Te tiras a tu hermano, no es que sea mucho mejor

Ambos cazadores se miraron sonrojados, los dos habían dicho cosas vergonzosas mientras el americano miraba a los dos entre divertido y asombrado por las cosas que se habían dicho los dos, nunca los habia oído discutir, siempre estaban los dos fumando o intercambiando un arma o un libro, pero claro, tampoco los habia visto nunca atados en una celda. En el fondo sentía que si estaban allí era quizás por su culpa.

Los demonios al cargo miraron toda la discusión divertidos, los humanos eran demasiado irritables en situaciones de peligro, iban a meter mas leña al fuego cuando vieron que en la puerta se hallaban Antonio e Ivan, los jefes de los demonios y los vampiros, no seria un buen mensajes para los licántropos que el demonio mas poderoso de la zona, que era nada mas y nada menos que un duque del infierno, se encontraba de parte de los vampiros. Antonio paso hasta las celdas y se quedo mirando fijamente a Paulo. El luso por su parte no pudo mas que temblar brevemente por la mirada que el demonio depositaba en él, esa mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno estaba clavada en él y en su alma.

-Bien, cumpliré el trato Braginski, te apoyare y tu a cambio me regalaras al moreno de esos humanos

-Da, ese es el acuerdo

Paulo abrió los ojos con verdadero horror ¿habia sido vendido al demonio que poseía a su hermano? Eso no podía ser, entonces ¿Cómo liberaría a Antonio de su posesión? No podría hacer nada mientras el demonio podría hacerle de todo sin que él pudiera defenderse.

-Una pregunta ¿Qué haréis con los otros dos cazadores?-pregunto el demonio

-El pelirrojo será vendido para hacer trabajos, se le ve con bastante resistencia y el americano será mi nuevo esclavo-respondió el rubio mientras sonreía de manera siniestra mirando al chico de gafas

Los tres cazadores tragaron saliva, a ninguno le esperaba un futuro fácil si llegaban a ser vendidos de verdad. Los demonios menores abrieron la celda de los cazadores y desataron las cadenas de Paulo dejándolo atado pero libre de la pared, el luso no dudo un momento y le pego un cabezazo a uno de sus carceleros haciendo que cayeran las llaves al suelo, Scott las cogio y como pudo se desato e hizo los mismo con Alfred, ambos estaban libres completamente pero el portugués seguía con las manos atadas, como no había tiempo para desatar mejor a Paulo, habían aprovechado la confunsion para hacer todo eso, pero ahora los demás empezaban a reaccionar y no seria nada bueno.

Los tres cazadores corrieron pero Paulo no llego demasiado lejos, Antonio en un rápido moviento cogió la cadena que unian las muñecas de Pau y tiro de ellas haciendo que este cayera el suelo. El luso solto un quejido al notar su espalda contra el suelo, cosa que no duro mucho porque antes de que se diera cuenta estaba siendo elevado y se quedo frente a frente del demonio de ojos verdes.

-Tu no vas a ningun lado Paulo

Tras esto le pego un puñetazo en el estomago dejando al portugués inconsciente. Antonio suspiro pesadamente ¿Cómo un humano tan delgaducho le podía causar tantos problemas? Miro al ruso que parecía que la escapada de esos dos humanos no le habia afectado en absoluto, su trato seguía en pie, él tenia al cazador de alma blanca y el ruso tendría su apoyo.

_~~La colonia~~_

Ambos cazadores llegaron a la colonia agitados, habían perdido a Paulo y habían perdido un monton de armas e información al perder su mochila en la casa de ese vampiro loco que los quería vender. Liam fue corriendo hasta ellos y abrazo a su pareja escocesa

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre el escoces y el americano explicaron todo lo sucedido a Liam y al resto de cazadores que se habían rodeado a su alrededor extrañados de que con ellos no hubiera vuelto el moreno de ojos jade. Liam trago saliva nervioso, si Paulo no volvia la colonia corria grave peligro. La colonia estaba protegida por un fuerte hechizo que necesitaba dos guardianes en total, él y Paulo habían acordado hacerlo entre los dos, pero si el portugués no estaba, el hechizo se iria a pique y con ello su colonia tan bien protegida. Solo rezaba para que Paulo estuviera donde estuviera pudiera salir de allí y volver antes de que algo malo pasase, de momento no diría nada de eso, no quería que cundiera el pánico.

-Bien, hay que formar un plan para rescatar a luso-dijo el turco a lo que todo los cazadores asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa de los Kirkland que por un dia se habia convertido en el centro de mando.

_~~En algún lugar de la ciudad~~_

Paulo se desperto notando en seguida que no estaba en su casa, tampoco se encontraba en una cama sino en el suelo. A Su lado habia una larga cadena, siguió el recorrido de la cadena con la vista viendo que iba a parar a su cuello, toco allí sorprendido de tener un collar metalico en esa zona

-Veo que al fin despertaste

El luso miro hacia arriba viendo la sonrisa de su mayor enemigo, Astaroth, un gran duque de los infiernos y ahora mismo, señor de la ciudad y dueño del cuerpo de su hermano. Le dirigio una mirada de odio que fue respondido por una sonrisa malvada en la cara del demonio, tiro de la cadena haciendo que Paulo quedase pegado a él y le acaricio la mejilla

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, mi nuevo esclavo~

…

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo~

Merece review?


	4. Capitulo 3

Notas: Hetalia no es mio

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon.

POV Paulo

No, no, no, no podía ser, no puedo terminar de esclavo de este demonio, tengo…tengo que escapar de alguna forma, no pienso dejar que me haga lo que sea que tenga pensado que por otra parte de no me apetece saberlo. Aparte la cara de su mano, alejándome todo lo que podía que no era demasiado por culpa de la estúpida cadena que unía el collar de mi cuello y que él tenia en una mano. Por su sonrisa de medio lado me imagino que se esperaba esta reacción de mi, dio un tirón de la cadena y caí al suelo respirando con dificultad, otro tirón asi y me quedaría sin respiración. Me intente levantar pero el demonio situó su pie en mi espalda impidiéndome levantarme, gruñí por lo bajo y le mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Paulo, creo que tu y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien-dijo con su media sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nunca me ha dado una buena sensación, no eran las sonrisas de Antonio, no eran inocentes y sinceras, solo eran las sonrisas de su hermano menor.

-Cuando te mueras es cuando lo pasare bien-murmure intentando levantarme de nuevo inútilmente porque de nuevo fui empujado por su pie contra el suelo

-Creo que vamos a establecer unas normas ¿de acuerdo?-me dice, si piensa que las voy a obedecer va listo. Me quito el pie de la espalda y me fui a levantar pero tiro de la cadena hacia abajo obligándome a estar sentado en el suelo-la primera norma es que me tienes que llamar amo

-Espera que lo piense…no

-También tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga

-Eso va a ser que tampoco

-Me tienes que satisfacer aunque no te lo pida porque eso lleva premio

-Sino es que te mueres no quiero ese premio

-No puedes salir sin permiso

-Tengo la sensación de ser ignorado…

-Si, te ignoro-dijo el demonio tan pancho ¡Sera idiota! Encima me lo dice asi, solté un gruñido que hizo que el demonio me mirase con superioridad, será cabron. Él siguió con su retahíla de normas y deberes que yo debía cumplir supuestamente, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte ya, no quería escucharlo ¿Cómo estarán en la colonia? Me habia llevado la mitad del hechizo conmigo y eso significaba que eran mas vulnerables, me mordí el labio mirando hacia una pared, espero que Liam solucione lo del hechizo, yo no puedo hacer nada desde aquí solo intentar escapar del demonio.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, el demonio me habia empotrado contra la pared y me miraba fijamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos ¿Por qué me miraba asi? Lamio mi mejilla con su lengua, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara ¿Qué demonios…? Antes de que pudiera decir nada empezó a quitarme la camisa, me revolví como pude y conseguí darle un empujón

-¿Qué te crees que haces, estúpido?-espete mientras me limpiaba la mejilla aun sonrojado por lo que estaba intentando hacer

-Pues ¿no es evidente? Voy a adiestrarte y a enseñarte a obedecer

POV Antonio

Empecé a relatarle mis normas, solo imaginarme al luso diciéndome amo sonrojado o con su cara de frustración esa que me encanta hacia que me entraran ganas de hacerlo mio en ese instante…pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Cuando terminara de decirle todas mis normas lo haría tanto si el otro quería como si no. Fui ignorando todos sus comentarios, no me aportaban nada nuevo, sabia demás como era Paulo, en esos siete años me habia dedicado a verlo, como cambiaba de un adolescente normal y hasta inocente en algunos puntos a un cazador veterano que no dudaba en disparar a un vampiro, demonio o cualquier otro ser, el hombre que le enseño lo hizo lo bien. Todavía recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, él apenas podía sostener la pistola medio en condiciones y en el ultimo no habia signo de duda cuando mataba a un demonio. A pesar de todo su alma seguía como la de un niño, no se consideraba pecado matar a los "hijos de Lucifer" asi que a pesar de haber matado no habia manchado su alma con ese pecado.

Vi que me estaba ignorando, a saber en que pensaba, mire en su pecho y hay estaba su alma, blanca y por como se movia, el luso debía de estar pensando en algo que le preocupaba mucho. Le coge de la camisa y le puse contra la pared, no me gustaba que me ignoraran y menos si era el luso de ojos verdes que tengo enfrente de mi. Vi como se resistía y me empujaba unos centímetros lejos de él preguntándome que hacia. Sonreí de medio lado y me volví a acercar.

-Pues ¿no es evidente? Voy a adiestrarte y a enseñarte a obedecer

Despues de eso le quite por completo la camisa sin importarme lo que el luso me insultara o se removiera, no pensaba dejar que se moviera ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Le cogí las muñecas con una mano e hice aparecer una cadena con la otra atándole las manos y colocándolas en un saliente que habia, asi no se podría mover dado que sus pies casi estaban colgando.

-Estas tan bien asi

-¡bájame ahora mismo de aquí!

-creo que no te he dado permiso para hablar..-sonrió y le amordazo para que dejara de insultarme..bueno, también es porque la cara que ha puesto de frustración y de odio pues me gusta, aunque es raro que por una parte me duela que me mire asi..bah, ya pensare en eso mas tarde. Le fui mordiendo por el cuello mientras me dedicaba con las manos a pellizcar los pezones del luso hasta que estos estuvieran duros, asi estarían mas sensibles y por fin, escuche un jadeo saliendo de la boca de Paulo que con la mordaza no se podía morder el labio no ahogar los gemidos de otra manera.

Lo retire un poco de la pared quedando con la espalda doblada y el portugués mirando al suelo, una posición que debe de ser incomoda para él. Pegue su trasero a Madrid y note como se tensaba pensando seguramente en lo que le pensaba hacer y acertando pues por como me mira de reojo puedo ver algo de rabia por todo lo que le pensaba hacer y que no se pudiera defender. Le baje los pantalones de un tirón y con ellos la ropa interior y metí dos dedos en su entrada sin haberlos mojado siquiera, Paulo arqueo la espalda por el dolor que le habia ocasionado eso y cerro los ojos intentando que las lagrimas que se le habían formado cayeran por sus mejillas.

Moví los dedos con rapidez y empecé a oír unos gemidos entre placer y dolor que salían de la boca del luso, asi mucho mejor, seguí moviendo los dedos mientras le mordía la espalda dejándole marca por toda ella. Mi otra mano se movio hasta Lisboa y empezó a masturbarla rápidamente haciendo que Paulo gimiera mucho mas rápido. Cuando note que casi se corría apreté la punta de su glande e impedí que se corriera, este me lanzo una mirada asesina, quería correrse lo veía en sus ojos, pero entonces no seria divertido.

-No, no, Paulo, tu te correrás cuando tu amo quiera y para eso tienes que portarte bien

Pude ver claramente la palabra que Paulo intentaba decirme "cabron" era tan divertido enfadarlo, le quite los dedos de su entrada y vi que estaban manchados un poco de sangre, me olvidaba que este era virgen. Me quite la camisa y la ate a Lisboa para que no se corriera cuando le soltara. El luso se removió dificultándome la tarea pero al final lo conseguí. Me baje los pantalones y metí Madrid de una estocada dentro de la entrada lusa haciendo que este arquera la espalda y gimiera fuerte.

Empecé a moverme con violencia dentro de él y le quite la mordaza para que pudiera gemir con mas claridad, notando como sus lagrimas debido al dolor de la primera vez caía por sus mejillas. Me incline mordiéndole por el cuelo y dejándole marcas y me acerca a su oído

-¿quieres terminar, Paulo?-le susurre con tono sugerente y note como el luso movia la cabeza en gesto positivo-Eso no me vale, tienes que decir " Si quiero, amo" venga dilo y te dejare terminar

El luso se mordió el labio con fuerza, estaba claro que aun no se daría por vencido por lo que seguí dándole con violencia y le mordía por el cuello, todo porque el portugués dijera aquella frase que ansiaba oír de sus labios, le fui marcando por todo el cuerpo hasta que Paulo volvió a abrir la boca con intención de decir algo

-S-Si…si quiero, amo

Rápidamente le quite la camisa y el luso se vino tras un gemido fuerte, note como le temblaba las piernas asi que le libere de las cadenas de las muñecas y este, se quedo sentado de rodillas en el suelo mientras lo manchaba con mi esencia. Sonreí y le acaricie el pelo con suavidad. Le mire el cuerpo viendo que apenas habia un sitio de su piel que no estuviera marcado por mis dientes, seguro que mañana todo eso son moratones que señalarían que el luso era de mi propiedad. Aun asi tenia que hacerle mi sello personal, le di la vuelta sin dejar que se recuperara, porque si lo hiciese volviera a removerse, y lo pegue a la pared de nuevo

-D-Déjame en paz…-susurro el luso respirando agitado, creo que piensa que voy a hacerlo mio de nuevo, eso estaría bien, pero no quiero romper mi nuevo juguete tan pronto, además quería que este me durase muchísimo tiempo

Sin decir nada puse mi mano en su pecho e hice que esta adquiera un tono rojizo que desprendía un calor parecido al de un hierro candente y creo que mas o menos esta a esa temperatura. Paulo grito de dolor y se removió para alejarse, para que acabase aquel dolor que debía de ser insoportable para él, cuando casi habia terminado, el luso se quedo inconsciente, supongo que no pudo soportar tanto dolor.

Retire la mano y ahí estaba, marcando con fuego, mi sello personal, ahora ningún demonio osaría tocar a Paulo, porque él era de mi propiedad. Lo cogí en brazos y me dirigí a la habitación.

-_Estarás contento, mira lo que le has hecho a Pau_

Ya estaba de nuevo el pesado de Antonio, no se porque no se callaba como todas las personas normales durante la posesión

-Hago lo que quiero, Antonio

-_Este no era el trato, Astaroth_

-Tampoco estaba implícito en él

-_Tramposo…_

-Antonio, no escuchas a tu hermano, los demonios no somos de fiar, no sé de que te extrañas

-_Entonces podría romper el trato_

-No te interesa y lo sabes, asi que estate calladito y todo ira bien

Silencio, parece que por fin se callo, suspire, este chico me daba mas problemas de los que pensé cuando poseí su cuerpo. Deje al luso encima de la cama y me fui al salón, de momento le dejaría descansar.

Fin POV Antonio

~~Casa del aquelarre de vampiros~~

Ivan miraba con una sonrisa los mapas y documentos, el demonio habia cumplido su parte del trato, le habia cedido mas territorio para cazar humanos y además le habia dado demonios, esclavos y armamento, sin lugar a dudas habia hecho un buen trato y solo le habia costado un simple humano, no sé que le veía Antonio a ese chico para desearlo tanto, pero no era bueno meterse con el jefe de los demonios.

Cogió una botella que contenía sangre y la echo en una copa bebiendo después de esta y mirando la noche por la ventana de su despacho, la guerra habia empezado hacia siglos pero él se encargaría de acabarla costase lo que costase y ese licántropo de ojos azules no se lo impediría por nada del mundo.

Miro a un lado y vio el cuerpo de su antiguo esclavo humano, se habia cansado de que fuera un débil humano asi que siendo benevolente le habia transformado en vampiro, pero eso llevaba unos días todavía y a lo mejor no sobrevivía, pero eso ya no era su culpa, él le habia dado un regalo, la vida eterna, si el letón no lo quería aprovechar no tenia nada que ver con él

Alguien llamo a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, giro la silla y vio a Toris, uno de sus vampiros ayudantes, lo habia transformado él mismo al igual que a Eduard y al pequeño Raivis

-S-Señor Braginski, abajo le espera el jefe de los licántropos..

-oh, dile que ya bajo Toris

Se levanto de la silla y salio detrás del lituano que temblaba como un flan por la presencia del ruso. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con un hombre de ojos azules y con el pelo rubio echado hacia atrás, era bastante fuerte y se le veía seguro de si mismo.

-Bienvenido a mi casa, Ludwig

~~ La colonia~~

Liam observo la casa del luso, esta estaba llena de libros por todos lados, cualquiera diría que estaban desordenados, pero el gales sabia que Paulo los tenia todos muy bien ordenados, sabia donde estaba cada cosa en su momento. Liam y Paulo habían sido amigos de la infancia, se conocían mucho y por eso sabia y entendía los motivos que le llevaban a comportarse asi con ese demonio que poseía a su hermano, el solo hecho de perder a su hermano aterraba al luso, Paulo prefería morir antes de que a su hermano le pasara algo.

-Vuelve pronto, Pau, sino esto se ira al garete…

Scott le esperaba fuera de la casa, en el fondo se sentía culpable de lo que le habia pasado a Pau, tenia que haberse asegurado que todos estaban cuando salieron de la casa, pero cuando miro hacia atrás unas cuantas calles mas allá solo vio al americano y ya no podían volver allí, tuvo que aguantar a Alfred y traerlo a la colonia aunque fuera a rastras.

En mitad de la colonia, Natasha preparaba su equipo, le habían dicho que habían sido atrapados por un vampiro de alta estatura, rubio ceniza y ojos violetas, no cabía duda que era su hermano y ella iba a salvarlo de esa vida o…unirse a él. Quería estar con su hermano, costase lo que costase, hasta su propia alma. No le habia dicho nada a los demás cazadores, porque ellos tenían una ley clara, aquel que tuviera una mínima posibilidad de convertirse en vampiros, le pegaban un tiro y Sadiq no dudaba en cumplir esa norma.

Alfred estaba jugando al beisbol con su hermano mellizo Matthew, el canadiense notaba a su hermano mas distante que de costumbre, sobre todo porque lanzaba las bolas mal. El de ojos mas claros no echaba mucha cuenta al juego, se preguntaba que habría pasado con Paulo, este siempre habia sido el mas amable de los cazadores con él, aunque también perdía a veces los estribos y le mandaba a tomar por culo pero era paciente, mucho, mas de lo que debería. Se pregunto como habría sido su vida para ser tan paciente porque él como héroe que era tendría que volverse mas paciente.

La iglesia de la colonia se encontraba en una de las partes mas alejadas de la entrada, era uno de los edificios que habían logrado construir mas fuerte, arrancando vías de metro, madera encontrada por ahí y muchas mas chatarra, la iglesia no era precisamente toda una obra de arte pero cumplía su función, era un templo para los cristianos y un refugio para todos los de la colonia. Pietro miraba la cruz que tenia en el altar y se santiguo, habia estado rezando por el alma del cazador portugués.

Dio un largo suspiro, ninguno de los cazadores pisaba su iglesia, habían perdido la fe en dios, él no los culpaba, no habían tenido una vida fácil y tampoco vivían en un lecho de rosas, todos habían perdido a alguien en aquella guerra, pero los caminos del señor eran inescrutables. Pietro estaba seguro que pronto ellos volverían al redil y que volverían a tener fe en dios y en los ángeles.

Los ángeles…aun esperaba esa ayuda divina, cerro los ojos recordando las palabras que le habia dicho precisamente el portugués " _Pietro, ellos no van a venir, si existen le damos igual, no les importamos, asi que no me pida que rece por su ayuda, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"_

El hombre suspiro, el portugués solía ser el mas paciente de todos, pero eso parecía que le sacaba de sus casillas, él creía que tenia que ver con su hermano, siempre llevaba dos cruces colgadas al cuello, dos cruces gemelas que no dudaba que una pertenecía al hermano menor

-Señor, haz que tu hijo Paulo vuelva a salvo a casa…

~~En algún lugar de la cuidad~~

Un grupo de diez personas andaban por la cuidad, tenían que llegar hasta el refugio de los humanos conocido como "la colonia", ellos procedían de una colonia que era conocida como "la norte" pero esta habia sido arrasada hacia poco y ellos habían sido los únicos que habían conseguido sobrevivir y librarse de ser capturados y después vendidos en el mercado de esclavos.

La única chica del grupo miraba a su hermano mayor y suspiraba, estaba herido, al igual que los otros dos rubios mas altos, pero no dejaban de andar y andar, apenas descansaban y si comían lo hacían moviéndose, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban el danés, el sueco y su hermano holandés sin dormir, pero por sus ojeras sabia que era mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos que descansar-dijo el fines que viajaba con ellos igual de preocupado que la chica

-Ve~ llevamos andando mucho..

-¡Nos queréis matar, bastardos!

-El rey no permitiría eso-dijo el danés sonriéndoles ampliamente- pero hay que continuar ya estamos cerca, pronto tendremos una cama, comida y un techo donde poder descansar y dormir a pierna suelta

El noruego y el islandés se miraron sin decir nada, ellos también estaban cansado pero sabían que no valía de nada, ya habían intentado hacer razonar al danés de parar y que pudieran curar sus heridas con mas facilidad, pero no habia valido de nada.

El danés miro al horizonte como si pudiera ver ya "la colonia" tenia que llevar a todos esos chicos hasta allí a salvo, a todos, al fines, a los dos italianos, al holandés, a la belga, al luxemburgués, al noruego, al islandés y hasta al sueco, porque para algo él era el rey y tenia que protegerlos a todos. Solo esperaba que los cazadores de aquella zona los dejaran entrar, no todas las colonias son amigables y si tienen que compartir comida y provisiones mucho menos.

-"la colonia" pronto llegaremos, prepárate..

….

Espero que os haya gustado

Merece review?


	5. Capítulo 4

POV Antonio

Entre en la casa tras haber ido a una reunión con el ruso, habia sido realmente…aburrido, tenia ganas de llegar a casa y no tener que aguantar tonterías sobre la guerra de vampiros y licántropos que tan poco me importaba, por mi como si desaparecían ambas razas. Entre en el salón y me fije que no habia nadie allí, cosa que me extraño, el luso solía pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo allí mirando las ventanas ya desde hacia unos cuatro días.

Me dirigí a mi segunda opción, seguramente el luso estuviera allí. Abrí la puerta confirmando mis sospechas, el portugués estaba en la biblioteca, estaba tirado en un sillón leyendo un libro con tranquilidad, recorrí su silueta con la mirada relamiéndome los labios hasta llegar a los pies, donde tenia unos grilletes que no le incomodaban al andar pero a la hora de correr si. Se los tuve que poner ¿alguien normal es capaz de intentar escaparse de una casa mas de quince veces en menos de cuatro días? Paulo desvió la mirada de su libro para mirarme de reojo durante unos momentos antes de volver a su lectura que parecía que encontraba interesante. Sonreí de medio lado, las miradas de Paulo siempre tenían un claro mensaje para mi "Ojala te mueras" noto siempre cierto resentimiento por parte del portugués hacia mi, los humanos y sus sentimientos hacían que fueran previsibles, seguro que por esa cabecita mortal estaba pasando ahora mismo mil formas de matarme por los "pequeños" castigos que habia sufrido por sus intentos de fuga, pero no pensaba dejar pasar una buena sesión de sexo con un maniatado Paulo por nada del mundo y sus intentos de huir eran la mejor excusa posible. Sonreí de medio lado y me senté en otro sillón enfrente del portugués.

-¿Qué lees?-pregunte más por cortesía que por verdadero interés

-1000 formas de matar a un demonio violador

-No tengo ese libro en mi biblioteca y dudo que exista-comenté divertido

-No, pero lo puedo empezar a escribir yo, asi que olvídame-espetó el luso sin ni siquiera despegar la vista del libro.

Apreté los dientes molesto, odio que me ignoren y lo que mas odio es que Paulo me ignore, no se porque, seguramente será un sentimiento de Antonio que todavía sigue vigente en mi, quizás podría llevarlo a la cama de nuevo para que aprendiera la lección…Negué con la cabeza, no, tengo que centrarme, luego le daré sexo a Paulo por ignorarme, pero antes tengo que conseguir que el luso cese en sus intentos de fuga, no puedo estar todo el dia atento a que mi esclavo se intente o no se intente escapar, la vez que mas cerca estuvo llego hasta las afueras de la casa. Cerré los ojos y escuche ese molesto "Fusoso" que a veces suena por culpa de Antonio, sonreí de nuevo, claro, el español era la solución a todo, si Paulo veía a su hermanito menor, el luso se quedaría en la casa por estar con él, era un plan perfecto

-¿Sabes? Cabria la posibilidad que tu hermano no estuviera ya dentro de mi

-Si esa posibilidad se viera nada me impediría matarte de mil formas diferentes

Esa era la reacción que quería ver, Paulo me miraba con rabia y miedo, creo que no le entra en la cabeza esa posibilidad que por otra parte es mentira pero que podría darse. Cerré los ojos satisfecho y deje que Antonio tomara el control de su propio cuerpo.

_-¿PauPau?-pregunte confuso hacia mucho que no tenia control sobre mi mismo y esto parecía nuevo para mi. Mire a mi hermano mayor que habia abierto los ojos sorprendido por algo ¿Por qué será? Quizás es por verme de nuevo, bueno a mi, no a Astaroth…ya sabes…lo mire de arriba a abajo, siempre lo habia visto desde el demonio pero veía a mi hermano muy cambiado, bueno, antes tenia catorce años y creo que ahora tiene veintiuno_

-¿Anto?-_preguntó el acercándose a mi y dándome un abrazo cuando yo asentí con la cabeza. Le correspondí el abrazo y aspire el aroma de mi hermano que siempre era el olor del mar pero que ahora ese olor se habia mezclado con pólvora y algo mas que no dejaban que mi hermano volviera a tener ese aroma tan particular suyo._

_-Te eche de menos Pau-le dije sonriendo aunque mi hermano no me quería soltar bajo ningún motivo, tiembla ligeramente ¿estará llorando? No se, mi hermano nunca lloro delante de mi, le separe despacio y vi que sus ojos estaban aguantándose las ganas de llorar_

-Y-Yo también Anto…

_-Pau, tienes que confiar en Astaroth, no es tan malo como parece, tiene un buen plan_

-Pues que me lo cuente si quiere que confié en él

_-Hazlo por mi...¿vale?-pedí mirando a mi hermano sonriendo aunque él desvió la mirada a un lado…que raro…él nunca hacia eso si yo le pedía algo ¿Qué pasaría? Ladee la cabeza confundido y le di un beso en la mejilla viendo que estas se teñían de un rojo adorable-que lindo fusososo~_

Hasta aquí pensaba permitir la reunión familiar, miro a Paulo que todavía seguía sonrojado por ese beso en la mejilla, me miro a los ojos y pareció darse cuenta de que habia vuelto por lo que volvió a su sitio y cogió de nuevo su libro que según parecía le resultaba muy interesante. Me levante y me puse cerca de él, tanto que se habia puesto nervioso, seguramente pensaría que lo volvería a marcar con algún chupetón o moratón como los que tenia por todo su cuerpo.

-Quédate aquí conmigo, si te quedas tendrás la vida resuelta, una gran biblioteca para poder leer tranquilamente, no tener que salir por comida, no tienes que cuidar ni entrenar a cierto americano…

Paulo miro hacia abajo y yo sonreía casi oliéndome la victoria, ningun humano podría resistirse a algo asi y menos en estos tiempos, lo único que tendría que hacer Pau es satisfacerme, tan sencillo como eso. Mire al luso que negó con la cabeza, abri los ojos sorprendido ¿se podría estar negando? Quizás Antonio no fuera el único idiota de la familia…

-No voy a quedarme Astaroth, por dos motivos: no pienso ser tu esclavo y encima voluntariamente y el otro, es que no es mi sitio, yo tengo que estar en la colonia…

Se acabó, creo que ahora si le toca una buena lección, nunca aprende a que no me puede decir que no y salir de rositas. Lo cogí y lo puse en mi hombro a pesar de sus protestas y pataleos porque le bajara, lo ignore y le lleve a mi habitación, se iba a enterar ese luso.

Una media hora mas tarde, observe como Paulo, el cual estaba atado a la cama y de nuevo amordazado, lucia por todo su cuerpo de nuevo marcas y se notaba que habíamos hecho una anexión en toda regla, justo cuando iba a repetirla alguien abrió la puerta. Mire hacia allí molesto para ver que era el ingles cejon, arg, que poco me gustaba ese demonio.

-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto mirando a Paulo el cual esta sonrojado pero con el ceño fruncido-parece que estabas…"jugando" con tu nuevo juguete ¿no?

-Si, interrumpes ¿Qué quieres?-pregunte molesto, no me gusta que me interrumpan

-Teníamos una reunión

Cierto, no me habia acordado de eso, cogí rápidamente mi ropa y me vestí sin dejar de mirar como Paulo respiraba agitadamente todavía por el ejercicio que se habia hecho hasta ahora. Fui hasta él y le bese en la mejilla con cierta maldad, sabiendo que eso solo lo hacia Antonio y que molestaría al luso.

-No te muevas, luego seguiremos jugando-dije riéndome y salí de la sala detrás del otro demonio.

Arthur fue solo hasta la sala donde solíamos reunirnos y se sentó en el lugar de siempre quedando justamente delante de mi. No me gustaba ese demonio, también era un gran duque del infierno pero estaba aquí, en mi zona, en vez de estar en alguna de los territorios que le habría cedido Satanás. Tengo la sensación de que me esta espiando por si hago algo fuera de lo que se espera que haga.

-Astaroth ¿Por qué has apoyado a los vampiros en esa guerra? A nosotros ni nos va ni nos viene

-Valafar, lo que yo haga en mi territorio a ti no te interesa-respondí cortante-los apoye por una razón

-Ya…el nuevo juguete que tienes arriba atado ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Nada que a ti te interese-conteste tajante, no pensaba contarle nada a ese demonio cejon que seguramente seria un espía de nuestro jefe. Ademas lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a él no le importa lo mas mínimo, solo deseo que esta reunión estúpida acaba pronto e irme de nuevo con el luso que seguiría atado a la cama hasta que yo quisiera.

-¿Descubriste donde esta esa molestia colonia de humanos?

-Es obvio que no-respondí mientras una sonrisa enigmática aparecía en mi rostro, si de verdad me espiaba no le pensaba dejar las cosas fácil

Fin POV Antonio.

Dos personas habían conseguido burlar la seguridad de la casa del demonio, la magia que ambos poseían les habia sido de mucho utilidad para no dejar que su presencia fuera notada por los demonios que daban vueltas por la casa, demonios menores, pero que ni el escoces ni el gales tenían ganas de enfrentarse, el objetivo principal era rescatar al luso y volver de regreso a casa. En principio solo iba a ir Liam a rescatar a Paulo pero Scott se negó rotundamente a dejarlo ir solo y además alegaba que era su culpa que el portugués estuviera en esa casa.

Miraron por los alrededores con cuidado, gracias al hechizo de Liam, los demonios pensaba que ellos dos eran de los suyos pues no percibían su alma. Al fin, dieron con la pared que daba al dormitorio del demonio donde Scott se apostaba sus puros a que estaría el luso. Se aseguraron que la zona estaba totalmente desierta y se encaramaron al canalón para escalar por el muro y llegar hasta ventana. Cuando llegaron arriba, abrieron la ventana y vieron al luso atado a la cama y amordazado, este les dirigió una mirada sorprendida y emocionada, por fin podría salir de allí. Ambos británicos entraron en la habitación y desataron a Paulo.

-Obrigado chicos…

-No es nada-dijo Liam mientras le quitaba el collar que el luso llevaba al cuello y rompía los grilletes de sus tobillos-vístete rápido que nos vamos.

El luso asintió y se vistió dándole la espalda a los dos hermanos que de reojo observaban la cantidad de marcas que tenia el moreno en su cuerpo, desde sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello que se marcaba la marca de las cadenas que habían llevado hasta los moratones, arañazos y mordiscos que se marcaban en la morena piel del menor. El luso pensaba si debía decirles a los dos Kirkland que su hermano estaba abajo, ellos tenían derecho a saberlo. Soltó un suspiro y los miro mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Vuestro hermano esta abajo…

Ambos Kirkland se miraron sorprendidos para después el pelirrojo fruncir el ceño y salir de la habitación rápidamente seguramente buscando la sala donde pudiera estar ese demonio con su hermano menor. Liam miro a Paulo y este asintió saliendo ambos detrás del escoces, no podían dejar que hoy se diera un encuentro entre los tres hermanos, seria demasiado arriesgado.

Scott casi habia llegado a la sala y vio como por el hueco que dejaba la puerta entreabierta se veía a perfectamente a Arthur Kirkland, su hermano menor que ahora mostraba un ceño fruncido. Estiro la mano para abrir la puerta cuando su otro hermano lo detuvo.

-Scott no es el mejor momento-susurro el gales mirando a su hermano y pareja-debemos irnos ahora

-Este es el único momento que veo Liam-espetó en un susurro el escoces.

-No. Paulo no tiene armamento y con esas heridas dudo que pueda moverse libremente para luchar por lo menos hoy-el luso abria la boca para decir que en verdad no le dolían pero con una mirada del gales se callo-nos capturarían a los tres, Paulo volvería a esa cama y nosotros a saber donde acabamos pero seguro que juntos no…

Scott frunció el ceño y miro al portugués, si lo cogían Liam podía acabar en manos de algún demonio y acabar como el portugués, no era nada raro que muchos humanos, mujeres, hombres y hasta niños, eran destinados a dar placer a los demonios y todo el que los pidiera, estos no le hacían ascos a nada. Sin decir nada mas, volvió a subir hasta la habitación donde encontraron al luso y salieron por la ventana. Cuando estuvieron fuera Liam le hizo el hechizo a Paulo y salieron a correr hacia la boca de metro mas cercana posible.

En la planta de debajo de la casa, el moreno demonio frunció el ceño, ya habia notado como su juguete se habia ido y seguramente el rubio también lo habría notado.

-Parece que tu esclavo se ha rebelado, Astaroth ¿no piensas ir tras él?

-Claro que no, él volverá tarde o temprano, porque al final los juguetes echan de menos a sus dueños-dije con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabia que tarde o temprano el luso y yo nos volveríamos a encontrar porque yo seguía teniendo el alma de su hermano.

Por fin llegaron a lo colonia, todos miraron sorprendidos a Paulo que tras cuatro días fuera todos pensaban que no lo volverían a ver. El luso sonrió feliz, por fin estaba en casa, puede que allí no tuviera la vida resuelta como habia dicho el demonio, pero este era su sitio. Miro a Liam que miraba como la barrera que cubría "la colonia" volvía a ser tan fuerte como antes con la vuelta del luso.

-Si no te conociera diría que me has ido a salvar por tener bien el hechizo, Liam

-Que va~, ya me conoces Pau-respondió el gales sonriendo

-Ademas te hemos ido a buscar porque tenemos problemas en el consejo

-¿por eso?-se quejó el luso

La colonia la regían un grupo de cinco personas, los cuales eran: el alcalde de la colonia, el representante de los artesanos, el representante de los intelectuales de la colonia, el representante de los personas ricas y por ultimo el representante de los cazadores que en este caso era Paulo. Al luso no le emocionaba ese puesto pero como habia dicho Liam era el mas idóneo.

-¿Quién me ha sustituido mientras no estaba?-pregunto y siguió la mirada de Liam que se dirigía a Scott, Paulo abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro de nuevo al gales con un claro mensaje ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarle al consejo? Liam se encogió de hombros y el luso suspiro-bueno, ¿Qué problema hay?

Liam acerco a Paulo a un grupo de persona, mayoritariamente rubias, que se encontraba apartados del resto de personas. Al luso no le sonaba de haberlas visto por la colonia nunca, además de que por las armas que llevaban los tres rubios mas altos parecían cazadores, eso era bueno, siempre tener mas ayuda era beneficioso. El portugués miro al británico sin entender cual era el problema.

-No quieren que se queden en la colonia

-¿Cómo que no? Son personas que necesitan ayuda…

-Ya sabes como son los del consejo…¿iras a hablar con ellos? Ahora están reunidos aunque luego quiero que vayas a mi casa para curarte

Paulo asintió y fue hasta una de las casa mas grandes del refugio, no se solía pasar demasiado por las reuniones solo cuando eran realmente importante. Estaba metido en sus cosas mientras iba hacia allí cuando choco con un adolescente de pelo negro y ojos azules que iba junto a un rubio bastante alto.

-Lo siento chico

El pelinegro solo lo miro mal y se fue junto al rubio que parecía de su misma edad. El luso se encogió de hombros y entro en la gran casa bajo las sorprendidas miradas del resto de miembros de la sala.

-Hola…-saludo el luso al verse observado y se miro la ropa y su propio aspecto-siento presentarme asi pero es lo que tiene pasar unos días en casa de un demonios-comentó mientras se sentaba en su sitio de la mesa

-Íbamos a hablar del problemas en las calles y…

-No me interesa, solo he venido aquí a hablar de los nuevos miembros de la colonia

-Eso no podrá ser, ese tema esta cerrado, a esas personas se les permite quedarse unos días pero luego se tendrán que ir-dijo el hombre que representaba a los ricos del refugio

-¿y a eso a que es debido? Esto es un refugio para todas los humanos que lo desean, por eso se fundo "la colonia"-contradijo Paulo a aquel hombre que no le caía demasiado bien, no entendía porque en aquellos tiempos todavía podía haber gente con mas que alguien y que se creyeran mejor.

-La comida no es que abunde, Da Silva

-La comida la traemos los cazadores, no hables como si fuerais vosotros….

-No hay sitio

-Si en las afueras

-¡Ya somos suficiente personas en esta colonia!

-¡Este tema esta cerrado, cazador! El consejo ha hablado

-vale…pero os recuerdo un que parte del trato de que nosotros protegiéramos la colonia es que podíamos coger a los cazadores que nos diera la gana ¿cierto?-comentó el luso sonriendo sabiendo que todos sabían por donde iban los tiros-pues bien, ahí hay tres cazadores, asi que tanto Vincent Van Dijk como Berwald Oxenstierna y Soren Andersen son cazadores, por lo que esta dentro y como el trato decía que la familia de los cazadores también entraban en la colonia, significa que Emma y Johan Van Dijk, hermanos de Vincent, Tino Väinämöinen , pareja de Berwald y por ultimo, Lukas y Emil Bondevik, pareja y cuñado de Soren están dentro de la colonia.

-Aun queda dos personas y entonces ellas se tendrán que ir-susurro el intelectual del consejo que cogió la lista de ese grupo-Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, los cuales no son cazadores

-¿Qué dices a eso?

Paulo se mordió el labio pensando rápidamente, le sonaba el apellido Vargas y mucho, seguramente tendría que ver con el fundador de la colonia.

-Son mis primos italianos

-¿tus primos?-pregunto el alcalde no muy convencido

-Si, mis primos ¿vas a mirar mi árbol genealógico para comprobarlo o que?-pregunto con desdén el luso, al ver que todos negaban con la cabeza se levanto-bueno, pues entonces me voy, si me disculpan, Liam insiste en que pase revisión medica

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta el luso salio de la sala y se dirigió a casa del Kirkland, el cual ya le esperaba con multitud de vendas y cremas para poder curarle bien. El luso se dejo sin quejarse dado que no serviría de nada. El gales se fijo en la marca hecha a fuego que Paulo tenia en el pecho, era un clavel con dos alas negras.

-Me la hizo Astaroth, creo que es su sello para que sepan que soy suyo-susurro el luso al ver que el británico miraba ese punto

-Ahora le llamas por su nombre, normalmente le llamas demonio ¿ha pasado algo mientras estabas allí?

-Claro que no Liam, solo es que…no se, se me ha escapado su nombre

El rubio no estaba muy convencido de ello pero no quería insistir mas en el tema pues sabia que el luso era muy suyo y no soltaría prenda a menos que él quisiera que era casi nunca, se guardaba las cosas para si mismo siempre.

El luso no estaba atento a lo que el gales hacia, pensaba en las palabras que le habia dirigido Antonio, su hermano pequeño, ese mismo dia "_confía en Astaroth, tiene un buen plan"_ pero ¿de verdad podría confiar en un demonio? ¿Por qué le habría dicho eso Antonio?¿Estaría demasiado poseído como para ver las cosas de otra manera que no fuera de la forma del demonio? Cerro los ojos sin saber que hacer, nunca le habia negado nada a su hermano y ahora, después de siete años sin ver a su hermano, le pedía eso ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

…..

Fin del capitulo

Aclaro aquí abajo los demonios que han salido hasta ahora que solo son dos pero para no liarse mucho:

Astaroth: Gran Duque y Señor tesorero del infierno. Actualmente es el demonio que posee a Antonio

Valafar: Gran Duque del infierno. Actualmente es el demonio que posee a Arthur Kirkland

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo~

Por cierto este fic tiene video, el cual hizo whisper, mi imouto-chan~

http: / www. Youtube . com / watch?v=nPHKRU8bSq4

Merece review?


	6. Capitulo 5

Sentarse en su casa leyendo libros de exorcismos era lo que Paul solía hacer en su tiempo libre pero se convertía en un verdadero coñazo cuando ya llevabas dos días sin hacer nada mas que eso, soltó un suspiro dejando el libro encima de la mesa. Se estaba cansando de estar encerrado en su propia casa, sabia que Liam lo hacia por su propio bien pero aun asi no quería quedarse quieto tenia que moverse, tenia que subir a la superficie y salir a cazar demonios y todos lo que se le pusiera por delante. Alguien llamo a la puerta y miro a través de ella como si pudiera abrirla solo con pensarlo, sabia quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Pasa Liam

El gales entro en la casa del portugués y echo un vistazo con lo que abarco toda el hogar luso, era cuadrada y pequeña como casi todas las que habia por la colonia y esta estaba llena de libros por todos lados, hasta encima de la cama del luso donde debería dormir. Liam avanzo hasta donde estaba Paulo sentado y lo miro sonriendo, el luso le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a en algún lado

-¿Cómo estas, Pau?-pregunto el gales preocupado por las heridas de su amigo portugués

-Estoy bien, Liam, no te preocupes, el enfermero ha sabido curar muy bien mis herida-respondió medio divertido el luso mirando al rubio

El gales sonrió un poco y se sentó donde le habia indicado momentos antes el luso que se sentara y observo a su amigo. Tenia vendas por casi todo el cuerpo pero a la vista solo tenia unas pocas, sobre todo en la cara la que mas se le veía era una gasa que tenia a un lado de la mejilla y después la mas visible eras las vendas del cuello que el luso se habia puesto para ocultar la marca de la cadena que habia llevado alrededor de este. El británico suspiro, no quería imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado el portugués.

-No pongas esa cara, Kirkland, solo fueron cuatro días no un mes ni nada…-susurro Paulo viendo la cara que estaba poniendo su amigo

-Todos sabemos que cuatro días con un demonio puede ser el verdadero infierno, Da Silva-le contesto el otro

El luso solo miro a otro lado, no quería hablar del tema asi que volvió a coger el libro solo para tener algo en las manos y dejar de pensar en el demonio. El rubio solo pudo suspirar de nuevo mientras miraba a su viejo amigo, eran amigos desde la infancia, vivían en la misma calle de la ciudad y se habían criado juntos, por eso conocía de sobra como era el carácter de Paulo, aunque le quisiera preguntar cosas este no se las contaría, no le gustaba que le intentaran sonsacar la información aunque la ocultara pero también sabia que si le dejaba tiempo al final terminaría contándoselas, solo necesita paciencia para eso.

-¿Scott salio con Alf para entrenar?

-Si, le esta enseñando a estar en silencio

Paulo no pudo evitar reír un poco por eso, sin lugar a dudas le vendría bien al estadounidense saber lo que era el silencio. Dejo de nuevo el libro encima de la mesa y miro a la puerta, deseaba salir pero sabia que Liam no le iba a dejar.

-¿Cuántos días de cautiverio me quedan?

-Saldrás cuando estés recuperado

-O sea, que todavía me queda que estar aquí-suspiro el luso para después mirar al rubio, habia algo que le quería preguntar desde que salieron de la casa de Astaroth-…¿Cómo te sentó ver a Arthur?

-Bueno, su cuerpo esta bien…asi que todo esta bien de momento, algún dia conseguiremos sacarlo de ahí…

-…-miro al techo pensativo-Antonio me hablo ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano me hablo durante unos minutos, luego volvió Astaroth y te imaginas el resultado porque tu me has curado…las marcas tardaran en quitarse-"y la marca de mi pecho no se quitara nunca" pensó el luso pero se callo, no quería preocupar mas al gales ya que de por si parecía bastante preocupado-pero supongo que no podre salir solo ¿eh?

-Ni de coña, fuera de la colonia siempre iras con alguien-dijo el gales y como vio que el luso iba a abrir la boca para decir algo sobre salir solo le corto-No, sé que eres un buen cazador pero no saldrás de aquí a menos que Sadiq, Scott o yo vayamos contigo, un demonio va detrás de ti, Paulo

-Lleva detrás de mi mucho tiempo, no es novedad…

-de todas maneras no saldrás solo

-…él no tenia miedo de Astaroth, dijo que confiase en él

Liam lo miro sorprendido, en el fondo se alegraba de que su amigo por fin se estuviera confesando ante él, ya le habia costado esa vez, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que el pequeño Antonio confiara en el demonio que lo estaba poseyendo. Se mordió el labio cuando una idea paso por su cabeza, una idea que quizás fuera el peor temor de Paulo

-A lo mejor es demasiado tarde….le ha comido la cabeza y ya no se puede salvar

-No digas eso-espetó Paulo mirándolo fijamente claramente asustado solo con esa posibilidad

-Lo siento…

-Oye Liam, déjame salir contigo de misión por favor

-No pararas con eso ¿no?-pregunto el gales mientras suspiraba-de acuerdo, pero no te muevas de mi lado, saldremos en un par de horas asi que ¿Por qué no te pasas por la iglesia? Pietro estaba preocupado por ti…

Asintió con la cabeza aunque la verdad era que no tenia ninguna gana de ir a ver al sacerdote de la iglesia pero sabia que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, asi que se resigno a ir, total no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Salio de la casa poco después del que el gales se marchara y se dirigió hasta la zona céntrica de la colonia, le apetecía pasar por el mercado y ver el bullicio de las personas, hacia días que no salía y sentirse abrigado por una masa de gente pues le sentaba bien, recordó lo que le decía su profesora en la escuela "el ser humano es un ser social que vive y necesita a los demás" y él bien que lo habia comprobado, después de que se abrieran las puertas del averno, todos los de la ciudad tendieron a juntarse para poder protegerse los unos a los otros.

Al fin llego a la iglesia que se alzaba en mitad de la plaza que habían construido en el refugio, allí los niños jugaban mientras sus madres o cuidadores (muchos niños se habían quedado huérfanos durante esos siete años y se reubicaban en familias voluntarias) hablaban sentados en los bancos, el luso no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía la plazoleta de su infancia. Se llevo la mano al pelo y se despeino su ya revuelvo cabello y entro en la iglesia. Allí solo habia unos cuantos parroquianos habituales en la iglesia y Pietro dando misa. El cazador se apoyó en la pared del fondo cuando vio acercarse a un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, el mismo que días antes se habia chocado con él de camino a la casa donde se reunía el consejo. El chico solo aparentaba unos quince o dieciséis años, dudaba que pudiera tener mas. El muchacho se puso a su lado y lo miro de arriba abajo como examinándolo

-Los cazadores no suelen venir por aquí

-No mucho la verdad-se encoge de hombros-de todas maneras, dios esta en todos lados ¿no? Da igual venir aquí o no

-Cierto, aun asi tenia entendido que vosotros no erais muy creyentes

-Esto parece un interrogatorio ¿sabias?-espetó el luso mirando de reojo al mas joven de los dos

La conversación termino ahí y solo se oia de fondo el sermón que el vaticano daba como si se lo supiera de memoria, cosa que el luso no dudaba que era verdad que se lo sabia de corrido. Una vez termino la ceremonia y todos los feligreses se fueron a sus casas, el sacerdote se acercó hasta donde estaban ambos y los saludo con la mano

-Gabriel ¿has terminado tu trabajo?

-Si-respondió el chico que extendió la mano y la cerro cuando el párroco deposito en ella algunas monedas-hasta la próxima~

El de pelo negro salio de la iglesia sin mediar mas palabra con nadie quedándose el vaticano y el luso solos en el santuario. El luso miro al joven párroco, podría tener unos treinta años como mucho, su piel era morena pero no tanto como la suya era mas bien como la de los italianos a los que ahora tenia que cuidar. Su pelo lo tenia corto de color caramelo y en el centro de este salía un rizo que se enrollaba al final de este. Paulo siempre se tenia que aguantar las ganas de tirar de ahí, era como un impulso que sentía a tirar de rizo ajenos, le venia de niño y sabia que su hermano también lo tenia.

-Gracias al dios que has vuelto sano y salvo, Pablo

-Es Paulo, no me cambies el nombre y de gracias a dios nada, a sido gracias a Liam y Scott, el ser divino no ha tenido nada que ver en esto

-Ha sido el señor el que los guio

-Dejemos el tema, párroco-espetó el luso mirando la iglesia-solo vine porque Liam dijo que estabas preocupado, asi que una vez me has visto, me voy

-Paulo ¿no quieres rezar un rato o confesarte de tus pecados?

-Para mi satisfacción matar demonios no es pecado asi que no…-susurro el luso pero no pudo evitar recordar una conversación que habia tenido con Astaroth. El demonio lo habia pillado mirando las cruces que siempre mantenía a salvo de todas las miradas, habían sido un regalo de su madre para los dos hermanos y ahora que su hermano estaba bajo el control de ese demonio, él las guardaba como su mayor tesoro. A su mente no pudo evitar venir la frase que le habia dicho en aquel entonces el demonio "Dios es el mayor perdedor de la historia, solo tiene un buen publicista" el cazador no pudo mas que gruñir al recordar que paso después, gruñido que no paso desapercibido para el de pelo caramelo.

-Cierto, no lo es, pero quizás otras cosas te sientas mejor si las cuentas…-aconsejo el vaticano que sabia de sobra que en el tema familiar, Paulo se habia quedado solo. Los demás cazadores tenían a alguien: Gilbert tenia a Roderich y a Elizabetha (ambos profesores de la escuela); Francis tenia a sus hijas Amelie y Monique; Sadiq y Heracles se tenían entre si además de a Gupta; Liam tenia a Scott y viceversa; Kiku tenia a Im Yong Soo y a Mei Zi Shu y Alfred tenia a su hermano Matthew.

-Ya tengo alguien a quien contarle cosas que me pasan y no es a un ser que ni siquiera se si existe-murmuro el luso sabiendo de sobra que se refería a Liam, puede que no le contara todas las cosas que le pasaba pero confiaba mas en él que en la mayoría de las personas-Asi que me voy

Sin mediar mas palabra el cazador salio de la iglesia bajo la atenta mirada del párroco, salio refunfuñando de allí y como si un reflejo fuera saco una foto que siempre tenia a mano, allí salían su hermano y él sonriendo a la cámara, no tendrían mas de diez años los dos. Como iba distraído por el camino se choco con alguien que no dudo en quitarle lo que portaba entre las manos.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!-exclamo Paulo molesto por que le quitaran algo que era tan importante para él. Levanto la vista para ver al árabe. Sadiq sonreía al ver que habia conseguido molestar al luso y miro la foto con detenimiento-¡Dame la foto, Adnan! ¡O te juro que de la patada que te doy en Ankara te dejo sin descendencia!

Un hombre rubio que iba al lado del turco rio suavemente ante la amenaza que habia echado el moreno menor sobre el otro. Francis acababa de volver de una misión junto con Sadiq y Gilbert, el cual estaba al lado del rubio, por eso Paulo los habia encontrado a todos juntos.

-_Mon ami_, me alegro de verte recuperado~

-Aunque es raro que tu niñera te haya dejado salir de casa kesesesese

Paulo se sonrojo un poco, de los cazadores casi era de los mas jóvenes junto con Alfred, Kiku y Liam. Le quito la fotografía de la mano y se la guardo

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas asi Da Silva, solo bromeaban-le aconsejo el turco revolviéndole el pelo haciendo que todavía estuviera mas revuelto de lo normal-Pero veo que ya estas mucho mejor ¿no?

-Si, estoy mejor, ya dije que no estaba tan mal cuando vine aquí pero como insistís tantísimo

-Es normal, Paulo, vivir con un demonio no tiene que ser fácil-añadió el francés

-Solo espero que mi pequeño West no le haya pasado nada

-Ademas hay algunos que violan o se dan placer a costa de otros o les va el sado

Mientras el francés y el germano seguían hablando sobre que podían hacer los demonios, Sadiq observo al portugués que habia empezado a temblar desde que habían empezado a hablar sobre ese tema. Abrió los ojos sorprendido a atar cabos, el luso no les habia contado nada sobre su estancia con el demonio pero tenias bastante heridas por el cuerpo. El luso cruzo una mirada con el turco, era una mirada asustada por lo que estaban hablando los otros dos, entonces supo que aquel demonio habia violado al joven cazador. Fue a decirle algo pero el luso se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse de nadie.

Cuando llego a su casa cerro de un portazo y se sentó a un lado de la cama, fue en ese momento cuando el gales entro en la casa y lo vio asi. Se sentó enfrente de él con gesto preocupado.

-Pau…¿estas bien?

-N-Nunca imagine que mi primera vez fuera asi, Liam-susurró-d-dolió mucho

-…-le acaricia el pelo con suavidad y suspira-Siempre duele

-¿siempre duele hacerlo?-pregunto el moreno que aguantaba las lagrimas como podía

-Siempre duele que te violen-respondió el gales limpiando las lagrimas que salio del moreno y después lo abrazo fuerte en modo protector-pero no volverá a pasar

-Gracias por ir a rescatarme

-Tu harías lo mismo por mi

-Ya bueno…aunque por ti iría Scott, tu tienes familia y eso

-Y tu también-murmuro Liam mirando seriamente a Paulo. Scott y él se preocupaban del portugués como si fuera de su familia y le consideraban con tal-venga, vayamos a la misión ¿no?

-.._S-Sim!_

Se puso de pie y alisto todas las cosas que podría necesitar en aquella misión en su mochila mirando de reojo al gales que le esperaba en la puerta, una vez lo tuvo todo, salio fuera de su casa junto al bretón y se dirigieron a la salida del refugio. El gales fue informando al luso de lo que iba la misión, según parecía era una misión de reconocimiento a un hospital algo alejado que nunca habían conseguido explorar.

Todo iba en bastante silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta llegar enfrente del hospital que todavía conservaba el cartel donde anunciaba su nombre "ygeía", era raro que todavía lo conservara entero, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba el resto de la edificación. Cristales rotos, parte derruidas y pintadas era la estampa que daba el hospital de la ciudad, el cual en su dia habia sido el mejor de esta.

-¿Sabes? Mi padre quería que trabajara en una oficina, que me labrara un futuro prospero…-comentó el moreno

-El mio quería que Scott fuera medico-ríe suavemente-si nos vieran ahora

-Si las cosas fueran normales…yo no iría a la consulta de Scott-dijo divertido

Despues todo se quedo en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, quizás en como hubiera sido todo si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso normal, Liam y él llevarían unos años en la universidad, Antonio la hubiera empezado hacia poco y Scott ya estaría titulado seguramente. Los dos se miraron y entraron dentro del recinto hospitalario alertas por si algo salía de repente.

Anduvieron durante un rato subiendo y bajando de los pisos, buscando algo que les pudiera servir (medicinas, libros, vendas, tecnología, etc.) pero hasta que no entraron el la tercera planta no encontraron nada de valor. Liam habia conseguido un pequeño botiquín con objetos médicos, medicinas y algunas vendas mientras Pau hurgando en los cajones habia conseguido un pequeño móvil. Se quedo mirando sin saber como funcionaba, hacia tanto que no veía uno que se habia olvidado prácticamente de su existencia.

-Hacia mucho que no veía algo asi-comentó Liam

-Igual que yo…no se como se enciende

-En el botón rojo

-Ya lo vi~-pulsó el botón mientras esperaba que se encendiera y se sorprendió al ver el símbolo de Astaroth en la pantalla, el mismo que él tenia marcado al fuego en su pecho. Se lo enseño al gales-¿esto es normal?

-No…corramos

Ambos echaron a correr viendo como un grupo de demonios se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos, habia sido una trampa y ellos habían caído de lleno. Salieron al exterior, Paulo buscaba una entrada de metro mientras Liam se ponía a usar su magia para poder parar a los demonios. El luso cogió al bretón de la muñeca y lo llevo a una boca de metro, no se fijo si lo seguían o no pero se metió corriendo en un hueco que podría pasar desapercibido para la mayoría.

-E-Este era uno de mis escondites de cazador novato-susurró el luso avanzando por el hueco-ahora es mas estrecho..

-No, es que hemos crecido mucho…-dijo el gales en el mismo tono.

Despues de unas horas por fin llegaron de nuevo a la colonia, ninguno comento nada del incidente con los demonios, seria un pequeño secreto entre los dos, no habían salido heridos asi que no merecía la pena preocupar a los demás tontamente.

El luso entro en su casa y escucho un ruido que venia de su bolsillo, se llevo la mano hacia allí sin saber que podría sonar en ese sitio. El móvil. Pensó que lo habia dejado en el hospital, miro la pantalla del móvil para ver como un sobrecito con el nombre de Astaroth aparecía en la pantalla ¿le habia mandado un mensaje de móvil? No sabia que hacer ¿tendría que abrirlo? ¿o ir a decírselo a Liam? Cuando casi se habia decidido por la segunda, las palabras de su hermano volvieron a su cabeza, le dijo que confiara en él. Abrió el mensaje

_**Reúnete conmigo mañana a las seis de la tarde**_

_**En la biblioteca**_

_**Tenemos que hablar**_

El demonio habia sido claro y conciso, dejo el móvil a un lado de la cama y suspiro, iría allí si, pero bien armado, no pensaba caer de nuevo en la trampa del demonio y mucho menos volver a ser su juguete personal.

* * *

><p>Fin de este capitulo<p>

Espero que os haya gustado

Aclaración:

-Amelie: Nombre que le he puesto a Seychelles

-Monique: Nombre de Mónaco

-Gabriel: Andorra. OC de chibitalia-valentine

¿Merece review?


	7. Capitulo 6

**Atención: este capitulo contiene lemon**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, algún dia quizás pero de momento no**

* * *

><p>Silencio. Hay que estar en silencio. Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez el portugués mientras llenaba la bolsa de cosas en el almacén, no pensaba ir a la cita con Astaroth desarmado. Todavía se preguntaba porque habia accedido a quedar con el en la biblioteca, pero algo le habia hecho hacerlo ¿Antonio quizás? ¿curiosidad por saber que tramaba el demonio? No lo sabia, lo que si sabia es que tendría que salir, ir y volver rápidamente para que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de lo que habia hecho, sobretodo Liam que cuando se enterara le echaría la bronca del siglo.<p>

-¿Dónde vas a ir, Da Silva?-pregunto una voz a su espaldas haciendo que el luso diera un pequeño bote y que el bate que sostenía en la mano cayera al suelo haciendo bastante ruido ¡a tomar por saco el silencio! Se giro viendo al único que le llamaba Da Silva en toda la colonia. El turco lo miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con gesto serio-tenia entendido que no podías salir solo todavía…

-No necesito permiso para salir, no soy un crio…además solo voy a la biblioteca…

-Me han dicho dos pajaritos que en verdad vas a ver a otra persona…

-_Malditos italianos, debido a não dizer nada_

_Flash back_

Paulo se dedicaba a recoger cosas en su casa bajo la atenta mirada de los dos italianos que de vez en cuando y para aparentar lo de su familiaridad se venían a hacerle una visitar aunque eran incomodas dado que el luso no solía hablar mucho y no parecían tener nada en común con ellos.

Los italianos se encontraban sentados en la cama viendo el ir y venir del de ojos jade. Lovino curioseaba las cosas que cogía preguntando de vez en cuando para que servían o para que las cogía mientras que Feliciano se dedicaba a soltar sus típicos ve~ o hera~ sin parar, Paulo daba gracias a que tuviera tanta paciencia que sino ya les hubiera mandando fuera de su casa hacia mucho tiempo.

-¿Y donde dices que vas, bastardo?

-A ver a un viejo….amigo, si… y no me llames bastardo

-¿y como se llama ese amigo, ve~?

-….eso no os importa

-Seguro que el bastardo va a ver a su novio

-¡Ni muerto soy yo novio de Astaroth!

_Fin del Flash back_

Y asi termino la conversación, lo que no sabia es como demonios (nunca mejor dicho) se habría enterado Sadiq ¿habría interrogado a los italianos? La verdad era otra distintas, sencillamente los italianos habían ido a preguntarle al hombre de la mascara si conocía algún Astaroth y si estaba saliendo con el portugués

-No vas a ir a ver a ese demonio solo, Da Silva

-Intenta detenerme Adnan

-No seas asi Paulo-susurro Liam apareciendo también por la puerta

-Joder, soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que me hago asi que haceros a un lado

-¡No! ¿estas tonto? ¿quieres que te vuelvan a violar?

-Gracias Liam, eso no él no lo tenia que saber

-Me lo olía por tus heridas-comentó el turco frunciendo el ceño-y no vas y punto

Paulo frunció el ceño y salio del almacén, pensaba irse de la colonia tanto si esos dos querían como si no pues él tenia que hablar con el duque del infierno para saber porque su hermano confiaba en ese ser del infierno y quizás…comprendiera mejor todo lo que pasaba ahora mismo. Se revolvió el pelo y miro hacia atrás de reojo viendo como esos dos todavía le seguían ¿no se iban a cansar nunca? Vio un tumulto de gente y fue rápidamente hacia allí entremezclándose con ellos para que sus dos "seguidores" no le encontraran y asi poder salir de una vez de la colonia.

Cuando vio que le habían perdido el rastro salio de allí con precaución de no ver a nadie mas para que pudiera ¡de una buena vez! Salir de ese sitio. Se fue hasta la salida cuando se choco contra alguien haciendo que a la otra persona se le cayera lo que tenia en la cesta. Susurro una disculpa y se agacho a recoger las cosas que habia caído.

-No importa, iba despistada

Paulo miro hacia arriba para ver a la que reconoció como uno de los nuevos miembros de la colonia, era la hermana de uno de los cazadores, Vincent era el nombre de él pero no recordaba el nombre de la chica.

-Digamos que ha sido culpa de los dos, señorita Van Dijk-sonrió suavemente el luso mientras le devolvía las cosas y daba gracias de acordarse como mínimo del apellido de ella.

-Llámame Emma, lo de señorita parece que no le pega mucho-murmuro ella con una sonrisa gatuna

-Esta bien...Emma y ahora, me tengo que ir, tenga cuidado-se despidió el moreno mientras se iba a la salida ya sin mas encontronazos con nadie conocido ni desconocido.

Cuando estuvo ya bastante lejos de la entrada a la colonia saco un mapa de las vías del metro, tenia que hallar un camino que le llevara directamente a la biblioteca pues no quería usar el que habitualmente cogía debido a que sin lugar a dudas habría muchos demonios buscando al "juguete perdido" de su señor Astaroth y no tenia ninguna gana de ponerse a pelear en ese momento.

Movio la mano por el mapa al encontrar un camino que parecía seguro y lo cerró, cogería por allí, le llevaba cerca del lugar de encuentro y no tendría que cruzarse con demasiados demonios. Encendio un cigarro y fue andando hasta allí mientras pensaba si de verdad lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y no seria mas que una trampa del que se creía su dueño.

_POV Antonio (Astaroth)_

Me hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca preferida por el portugués, esta llena de libros por todas partes y esta en bastante buen estado teniendo en cuenta como están los demás edificios humanos que no nos han servido a los demonios ni a ninguna otra criatura. Cogi el libro que tenia mas cerca sin querer moverme demasiado, si me movia me dolían las caderas, maldito Valafar y su estúpida visita de anoche. Cada vez que la recuerdo me dan pinchazos y mi furia aumenta ¡como odio a ese demonio cejon!

_Fin de POV Antonio (Astaroth)_

_Flash back_

_Esa tarde el duque del infierno estaba tomando un aperitivo, algo que habia visto comer a Paulo cuando vivía en la casa. El luso las llamaba pastas. No estaban nada mal debía admitir. Uno de sus demonios criados aviso de que Valafar estaba en la puerta. Bufo molesto por la interrupción e hizo esperar al demonio de cuerpo ingles con grandes cejas ¿era su casa, no? Podría estar haciendo cosas mas interesantes, después de unos minutos le dio permiso al demonio menor para que dejara pasar al rubio._

_Valafar entro con claro gesto de molestia, sabia que Astaroth no estaba haciendo nada y aun asi le hizo esperar, esta se la pagaría. Paso a la sala donde estaba y miro al demonio. A Arthur (el chico que poseía) tampoco le caía bien el recipiente de Astaroth, asi que era un odio profundo lo que sentía por ese chico y el demonio que lo poseía. Se sentó enfrente de él y sonrió de lado._

_-Vaya, Astaroth ¿comida de humanos? ¿te estas contaminando?_

_-Solo probaba cocina local…-respondió él sin molestarse si quiera en ofrecerle_

_-Me gustaría saber que vas a hacer con esos humanos molestos que se hacen llamar cazadores_

_-Hago lo que puedo para cogerlos pero son mas escurridizos de lo que parecen-murmuro mirándose las uñas despreocupado_

_-No pareces esforzarte mucho-el moreno solo se encogió de hombros haciendo que el otro se irritara y diera un golpe a la mesa haciendo que Astaroth le dirigiera una mala mirada-¡Haz tu maldito trabajo!_

_-Lo hago-sonríe de forma inocente_

_-No me vas a engañar con esa carita mona que te has agenciado_

_-No osaría, Valafar_

_-Pues guárdate esas miradas para cuando me la comas_

_-Vete a la mierda-le soltó el duque mientras se levantaba-la reunión ha acabado, vete de mi casa, Valafar_

_El otro demonio se acercó hasta él hasta ponerse al lado suya._

_-Si no quieres verme mas haz lo que te toca, Astaroth_

_El moreno le fulmino con la mirada y le piso el pie con fuerza, retorciéndoselo con ganas-he dicho que salgas de mi casa, cabron_

_-Estas mejor cuando estas asi y no en modo caballeroso-comentó el rubio sonriendo de lado sin dejar que ninguna queja saliera de sus labios_

_-Me da igual, lárgate_

_-Bueno ya que estoy aquí, podría aprovechar ¿no te parece, Asty?_

_-No, sal-dijo forzando una sonrisa y señalando la puerta_

_El otro solo le empujo contra la pared ¿de verdad era tan iluso que pensaba que se iría tras ese pisotón? Eso solo significa que el demonio era un iluso. Astaroth se resistió y le obligo a apartarse_

_-__Parece que no me conoces y aun menos parece que sabes de lo que soy capaz, te haré entender que debes darte prisa en tus trabajos y tratar mejor a las visitas...-le va poco a poco cortando el paso hasta dejarlo entre su cuerpo y la pared sin dejarle escapatoria_

_-Trabajare cuando quiera, no lo hare tan mal cuando Lucifer no se ha quejado_

_-Esta demasiado ocupado para preocuparse de algo tan insignificante como tu Astaroth_

_-¿Y por eso te manda a vigilarme? Que patético_

_-Que te manden vigilar te hace mas patético-dijo y tras eso le mordió el cuello del moreno con saña. El moreno soltó un jadeo al no esperarse ese ataque a su cuello y le pego un rodillazo en Londres que hizo que el demonio que poseía a Arthur se encogiera un poco por el dolor. Levanto la mirada y le golpeo en la cara haciendo que el labio del español empezara a sangrar-te vas a enterar, cabron_

_-que te jodan-dijo ahogando un quejido mientras lamia su labio que sentía que sangraba_

_El demonio rubio le ato las manos a la pared y le dio la vuelta dejándole de cara a la pared. El moreno intento darle una patada como pudo mientras le insultaba para que le dejara libre. Viendo ese intento, el anglosajón le golpeo la cadera con fuerza para que se pensara mejor dar patadas. Le miro con un mensaje claro "si no te estas quieto, te dolerá mucho mas"_

_El otro demonio se removió para intentar escaparse haciendo que el rubio le cogiera del pelo y lo mirara amenazante._

_-Hay una manera de que te duela menos de lo que tengo pensado que te duela-ofreció el rubio mientras veía como el moreno apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño como gesto de enfado-Ya sabes lo que es ¿verdad?-susurro en su oído tras lo cual mordió el lóbulo de su oreja._

_-Ni en tus sueño-susurro tras estremecerse y lo miro con desafío_

_-Entonces no tendré cuidado_

_El moreno intento soltarse de sus amarras de nuevo para intentar escapar de ese demonio rubio pirado. Al ver sus intenciones, Valafar tiro de nuevo de su pelo haciendo que soltarla, haciendo que este le fulminara con la mirada que fue devuelta por una sonrisa de lado por parte del rubio._

_-¿sigues sin querer un buen trato? Solo tienes que hacer eso que se te da tan bien~_

_-Ni se me da bien ni puedes saberlo, hijo de puta_

_-Tienes una boca muy grande, me pregunto cuanto entrara en ella-comento el rubio haciendo que Astaroth soltara un gruñido furioso-Vas a hacerlo tanto si quieres como si no asi que...¡Empieza!_

_-Deja de tirar de una puta vez_

_-Si quieres que pare, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, el golpe de antes tiene que sanar_

_Astaroth soltó un gruñido y se puso a bajar los pantalones de Valafar como podía con los dientes, el rubio sonrió vencedor al ver este acto y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle_

_-Ni se te ocurra morder ¿estamos?_

_Termino de bajarle el pantalón y empezó a lamer la capital sin tardar mucho en morderla. Valafar lanzo un grito de dolor y empujo al otro duque haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared y maldijera el estúpido cuerpo humano que ahora debía poseer._

_-Estabas avisado estúpido-le volvió a coger del pelo y le acerco la cara a Londres. El otro cerro los ojos por el dolor pensando si merecía la pena arriesgarse o no pero el otro no le dio mucho tiempo tirándolo de nuevo del pelo-¡Hazlo!_

_El demonio moreno empezó a lamer la capital del otro mientras intentaba de nuevo, y en vano, desatar sus manos de las ataduras. El demonio de cuerpo ingles negó con la cabeza, no iba a poder desatarse pero aun asi le parecía divertido que lo intentara. Al ver que no podía, Astaroth le dedico una mirada de odio_

_-Asi solo consigues que me pongas mas_

_Astaroth rozo la capital del otro con los dientes, amenazante pero cuando el rubio se dio cuenta levanto la mano en modo de advertencia. Sin quedarle mas remedio se la metió entera en la boca_

_-Tampoco es tan grande-susurro, él siempre tendría que salir ganando-no me llega ni a la mitad_

_-No me pones tanto-gruñe el otro un tanto molesto mientras le empujaba la cabeza para que se la metiera mas-tampoco te la metes bien_

_Siguió lamiendo mientras apretaba los puños con frustración, un dia se las haría pagar a ese demonio. Hizo como una pequeña embestida con Londres haciendo que el demonio que poseía a Antonio tosiera sintiendo arcadas_

_-¿te sigue pareciendo pequeña?-como única respuesta el moreno le mordió con fuerza haciendo que el rubio gritara de nuevo y le empujara contra la pared nuevamente y tirándole al suelo-¡Te lo advertí, gilipollas!-exclamo mientras le quitaba los pantalones de un tirón y se puso encima_

_-¡Quítate de encima!-exclamo el otro sintiéndose un poco aturdido ya de tantos golpes recibidos en la cabeza._

_El otro lo ignoro completamente, bajándole la ropa interior. Coloco la capital en su entrada lamentando ahora haberle dado tan fuerte pues no sentiría como era debido lo que iba a pasar ahora. Separo las nalgas y se metió de una embestida en la cavidad española. Noto lo estrecho que estaba el español por detrás y sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que acababa de desvirgarlo. El otro tembló sin decir nada mientras el rubio se empezaba a mover sin miramientos de ninguna clase, metiendo y sacando la capital con cada embestida mientras el otro se mordía la mano para evitar quejarse, notando la sangre por su entrada. Despues de un rato el rubio se corrió dentro de él soltando un suspiro_

_-¿C-Crees que de esto no se enterara Lucifer?_

_-¿Crees que mi importa? Quizás me ascienda y todo o…te convierta en su puta, después de todo parece que es lo que mejor se te da._

_Fin Flash Back_

El demonio vio interrumpido su recuerdo por una palmada que dio el portugués. Este al entrar en el sitio acordado lo habia visto pensativo asi que como no le echaba cuenta dio la palmada para que volviera de donde quiera que estuviera.

-Oh, ya estas aquí, Da Silva

-Claro, la hora acordada-murmuro señalando el reloj de la pared que aun funcionaba-y vengo solo como dijiste

-¿Sabes que esto podría ser una trampa, verdad?-pregunto sonriendo de lado

-Lo se, vengo solo, no desarmado-espetó el luso señalando su bolsa-y ahora, cuenta Astaroth ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Oh, mi plan es muy sencillo en esencia pero difícil de llevar acabo

-Ve al grano

-Voy a matar a Lucifer

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardar pero es que no me venia la inspiración para el lemon ;A;<p>

Espero que os haya gustado!

¿merece review?


	8. Chapter 7

Había pasado ya unas semanas desde que el cazador se había reunido con el demonio y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en el refugio de los humanos. Scott y Liam seguían discutiendo la forma de poder conseguir que su hermano saliera de esa posesión. Sadiq había salido de caza junto con Heracles y llevaban varios días fuera. Paulo pasaba más tiempo en su casa leyendo que fuera de esta y solo salía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Todo era tranquilidad desde hacía unas semanas en la colonia, hasta los nuevos se habían adaptado al ritmo de esta y ya salían en grupos con el resto de cazadores y sus familiares compraban y se hacían poco a poco un sitio en la sociedad de la colonia.

Aunque esa tarde rompía un poco la tranquilidad latente en la colonia. Los cazadores (doce ahora con la ida de Natasha y la llegada de Soren, Vincent y Berwald) se habían reunido en una casa base que tenían en la colonia. Estas reuniones solían pasar una vez al mes para ver cómo les iba a cada uno en la caza, si había visto algo anormal (mas anormal de lo acostumbrado) o si habían avanzado en su búsqueda personal de un ser querido. Solo faltaban el galés y el portugués aunque no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia

-Liam, suelta que se andar yo solo

-Si no te arrastro no vienes

-¿Para qué quiero ir a una reunión donde vamos a decir exactamente lo mismo que siempre?-pregunto justa antes de entrar en el salón-Hola..a todos y eso..

Se sentó encima de una mesa que estaba al fondo de la sala mientras Liam se sentó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa. Sadiq dio inicio a la reunión. Todos hablaron de cuantos demonios habían conseguido matar o cuantos humanos habían conseguido salvar de una posesión que no eran pocos ni unos ni lo otros. También preguntaron a los nuevos por lo que habían hecho ante de llegar allí pero parecía que ninguno llevaba mucho tiempo en la cacería de demonios por lo que ese tema se acabó al poco tiempo. Habían pasado una hora y parecía que ya habían acabado cuando el americano levanto la mano.

-Yo tengo una duda

-La pistola se pone apuntando al demonio, novato-bromeó el árabe sonriendo de lado y ganándose algunas risas de los presentes

-¡No era eso!¡No te rías del _hero_!-protestó el más joven de todos haciendo un mohín infantil que no quito hasta que pararon las risas-El otro día salí al exterior…

-¿saliste solo, _petit?_-pregunto el francés alzando una ceja

-y escuche un sitio que no sabía que existía-siguió Alfred como si no hubiera oído al francés

-¿una biblioteca? Es un lugar lleno de libros kesesesese~-bromeo esta vez Gilbert consiguiendo de nuevo risas por parte de los presentes

-El mercado de Eudamia-termino el rubio menor cortando de pronto todas las risas de la sala. Los mayores intercambiaron miradas tensas y hasta el griego que llevaba dormido toda la reunión encima del hombro del turco se había despertado-¿Alguien me explica?¡No tengáis en ascuas al _hero!_

-El mercado es un barrio que está en el centro de la ciudad…-empezó a explicar el holandés

-Está lleno de demonio y humanos esclavos, Alfred-san-siguió el japonés mirando seriamente a su amigo

-Si Pietro estuviera aquí te diría que es el sitio con más pecado de la ciudad-comentó el luso

-Irónicamente, el nombre significa…espíritu bueno…-susurro el griego bostezando y acomodándose de nuevo en el hombro del árabe

-¿Cómo eres capaz de dormir en estos momentos, gato perezoso?

-Eso suena…¡Genial!¡Toda una aventura para un héroe como yo!

-¡No vas a ir!-dijeron los restantes once cazadores

-¿Por qué? No soy un crio

-Eres un crio y tu culo se queda en la colonia, lejos de ese puñetero mercado-espetó el escoces echándole el humo en la cara al americano debido a su cercanía

-No es seguro Alfred-san

-Además, no te conozco pero no te veo capaz de entrar en ese sitio-murmuro el holandés soltando las cenizas en el suelo al mover su pipa-se te ve inútil

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas conmigo pelopincho!

-Pequeño no eres tan genial como yo, si fuera el rey del norte quien fuera terminaría con todos los demonios en un periquete-exclamó el danés riéndose escandalosamente después. Aunque no duro mucho porque Lukas llego a la reunión y lo cogió de la corbata murmurando algo de la comida. Así que el sueco y un medio ahogado danés se marcharon de la reunión y se dio por terminada la misma.

Alfred seguía dándole vueltas al tema de ir a Eudamia, sería una aventura sin dudas y podría demostrar que no es un novato, además de que le dejarían salir solo por fin. Aunque luego pensó que le regañarían si salía solo así que fue a su casa y convenció a su hermano Matthew de salir con él hacia el mercado de Eudamia.

-¿Y no será peligroso, Al?-susurro el menor de los americanos abrazando a su oso

-¡Que va! Si esta tirado, veras como salimos intactos

-o-

Liam estaba de nuevo en la casa del luso mientras este leía uno de sus habituales libros de demonios. Eso no era nada raro para nadie, pero solo alguien que conociera tan bien al luso como era el caso de Liam, sabría que sus libros habían cambiado un poco de tema

-¿Por qué tienes libros de estos?

-Son de demonios..

-Son de cómo matar al demonio..

-es igual…

-Si lo es…son de demonios ¿no?

Liam observo a su amigo que no había despegado la vista del libro en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Miro con disimulo el libro que leía el moreno, era un libro viejo y parecía que daba información sobre Lucifer. Algo que nunca había visto buscar al de ojos jade ¿Qué habría descubierto o visto para ponerse a buscar información sobre el rey de los demonios? Nunca habían oído que él hubiera ascendido con el resto de los demonios y lo más cercano que tenían de la nobleza demoníaca era Astaroth. Quizás el luso hubiera perdido definitivamente la cabeza por culpa de ese demonio o quizás…es que supiera algo que no había contado a los demás

-Oye Paulo…se sincero...sabes a algo ¿verdad?

Paulo desvió la mirada del libro por primera vez y miro al pelirrojo ¿debería contarle el plan que le había confiado el demonio? Se quedó pensativo y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero alguien entro rápidamente en la casa. Los dos amigos miraron al recién llegado con sorpresa, Alfred no solía entrar así en las casas, el escándalo era normal pero sin llamar o con esa cara de susto no.

-_Help me!_-grito el menor de todos

-_what…?_

-Mi hermano está en el mercado de Eudamia

-Creo que me estoy haciendo mayor porque creo que no entendí lo que dijo-murmuro el luso rezando para que en verdad hubiera escuchado mal-me pareció oír que ese chico estaba en Eudamia

-Pues ya somos dos...-susurro el galés y miro fijamente al estadounidense-pero eso no puede ser porque Alfred tiene prohibido ir allí ¿no?

-bueno es que parecía todo una aventura y…yo quería demostrar que puedo solo…y no salió muy bien

-¡Eres un inconsciente, Alfred!¿Cómo se te ocurre meter ahí a tu hermano pequeño?-gritó el luso enfadado con el americano. Si el tuviera a su hermano a su lado, y un demonio no le hubiera poseído, no dejaría que se acercara a ese mercado ni loco.

-_Sorry…_-susurro el americano

-Bueno, ya luego pensaremos que hacer con él-suspiro el galés masajeándose la sien pensando algún plan para sacar al pobre Matthew de allí

-Tienes suerte de que Liam sea bueno en los planes-dijo el luso mientras se levantaba y ponía a preparar su bolsa con armas y mapas

-Bueno, necesitaremos a la mitad de los cazadores y por lo menos nosotros tres estamos asegurados-murmuro el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su amigo y al rubio-Porque para el plan necesito a Paulo y tu-señala a Alfred-no querrás quedarte aquí si tu hermano es el que está en peligro

-Seguramente quiera venir Francis-comentó el americano-Quiere mucho a mi hermano

-Y si viene Francis, vendrá Gilbert seguro, ahí tienes a cinco de doce-añadió el moreno

-Con uno más podremos salir y estar tranquilos..

Los tres salieron fuera de la casa e hicieron sonar la campana para llamar a los cazadores. No estaban muy convencidos al principio de usarla porque su uso era solo para emergencias cuando se juntaban todos los cazadores pero si no lo hacían tardarían horas en dar con todos y así se aseguraban que todos acudirían a la casa base. Los tres esperaron en silencio a que poco a poco fueran llegando. El silencio si instauro en la sala y las caras interrogantes del resto de cazadores miraban fijas al trio que había convocado la reunión. Liam les contó a todos lo que pasaba y todos sin exceptuar clavaron su miraron inquisitivas sobre el americano que parecía más interesado en la pistola que tenía en sus manos que en la explicación que se les estaba dando al resto.

-Entonces a ver si me entero-comentó al final el turco mientras se cruzaba de brazos-el novato ha ido a un sitio que tenía prohibido con un chico que no es cazador y ahora el chico está allí atrapado ¿no?-como el moreno y el pelirrojo asintieron, el turco miro al rubio-Tu eres tonto

-¡eh!

-Bueno, ahora no es momento de insultarlo, tengo un plan-dijo el galés ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes a la espera de que este contara su plan-Vamos a entrar en el mercado. No me interrumpáis-dijo cuando vio que algunos habían abierto la boca para protestar-bien, el plan es entrar, buscar al chico, cogerlo si sigue vivo y largarnos. Para eso lo mejor es que vayamos seis de nosotros, vamos la mitad porque es un lugar infectado de demonios y para no dejar la colonia sin protección. De momento, somos Paulo porque lo necesito, Alfred porque es el hermano y yo-miro a Francis y Gilbert-y pensamos que ustedes también queríais venir debido a que lo conocéis bien-como ambos asintieron con la cabeza, siguió-Nos falta uno ¿algún voluntario?

-¡Yo!¡El rey!-exclamo el danés sonriendo ampliamente dando un paso al frente-¡Yo haré que salgáis todos con vida!

Después de eso soltó una risotada haciendo que el holandés y el sueco se llevaran una mano a la cara ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Eso se preguntaban ambos rubios de su amigo danés.

Todos los cazadores se prepararon y quedaron en la plaza dentro de una hora. En esa hora se prepararon y como siempre hacían antes de salir en una misión así, se despidieron de sus familias, no querían irse sin haberle dicho todo lo que tenían que decir. Paulo como siempre estaba el primero en el lugar de reunión fumando ¿de quién se iba a despedir él? No tenía familia, a sus padres los mato Astaroth, aun si cerraba los ojos veía con claridad lo que paso

_-¿mama?¿papa?¿Anto?_

_-Tus padres ya no están y este cuerpo lo tomare prestado ¿vale, humano?_

_-¡Suelta a mi hermano!_

-Paulo ¿estás bien?-pregunto una voz que lo saco de sus recuerdos. El luso miro a su amigo gales y asintió con la cabeza secamente-parecías distraído

-Estoy bien...¿te despediste de todos?-pregunto el luso soltando el humo del tabaco y después tirándolo al suelo una vez acabado

-Claro...como hago siempre

El galés se sentó al lado de Paulo observándolo, desde luego se había pasado unos días realmente raros, más de lo que era normal en su amigo. Había veces en el que perdía al chico alegre y algo despistado que tenía como amigo y eso no le gustaba. Al final se reunieron todos los cazadores que marchaban aunque tuvieron que esperar que la familia del norte le diera la charla a Soren para que tuviera cuidado y no hiciera el idiota fuera. Una vez paso la charla, todos salieron al alcantarillado de la ciudad y anduvieron hasta llegar cerca del mercado. No podían ir más allá pues sería peligroso.

-Bien, hora del plan-empezó a hablar Liam y le dio a cada uno una abrigo viejo y unas cadenas rotas

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Gilbert mirando lo que le había dado-no es nada awesome

-No a la moda-añadió el francés

-Tenemos que entrar y pasar desapercibido así que no podemos ir enseñando la cara por ahí porque tienen carteles nuestros buscándonos, no podemos ir enseñando por ahí la cara..

-Así que menos quejas y ponéroslo-ordeno Paulo mientras se ponía lo que Liam le había dado-Aunque aún me tienes que explicar para que me necesitas a mi

-Es sencillo...tienes un clavel negro con dos alas...creo que eso nos facilitara la entrada

-¿Quieres que enseñe la marca de Astaroth? Y si nos pilla él ¿qué? Tiene la maldita habilidad de encontrarme

-No hagas malos presagios, _cherie_

Cuando todos estaban vestidos y con esas cadenas rotas, las cuales sencillamente caían cuando uno quería sin estar ni siquiera atado, salieron a la superficie a unos cuantos metros del mercado. Todos se miraron entre si esperando poder tomarse una cerveza en la colonia cuando bajaran, como era costumbre, todos juntos. Anduvieron hacia la entrada donde un demonio les miro atentamente pero parecía satisfecho con la marca que Paulo le enseño y pudieron entrar en el mercado.

Ninguno se había atrevido a pisar ese mercado desde que empezó su fama ¿porque iban a pisar un nido de demonios si no había nada de interés en ellos? Aunque allí también hubiera humanos, era un suicidio con solo 12 cazadores. Allí eran miles de demonios, no podrían por muchas ganas que tuvieran de quemar ese mercado hasta los cimientos. Anduvieron por el mercado observando los puestos con alimentos en buena calidad, bebidas y otros objetos caros aunque desconfiaban bastante de la carne pues los demonios y licántropos comían humanos. Alfred los guio hasta un puesto de venta de esclavo donde los habían descubierto y había perdido a su hermano ¿Y ahora qué? Es la pregunta que les asaltaban a todos ¿buscaban dando palos de ciego?¿preguntaban?¿O entraban en el mercado de esclavos? Al final, Paulo se acercó a hablar con el esclavo del mercader que parecía más amigable que este. Les dijo que habían vendido a ese chico hacia unas horas y señalo a lo lejos un demonio, el cual los observaba atentamente.

Salieron a correr tras él tras agradecerle la ayuda al chico humano. No les llevo mucho tiempo cogerlo y acorralarlo contra la pared mientras lo apuntaban, disimuladamente, con una pistola.

-Si nos dice lo que queremos no tienes que sufrir una muerte…muy dolorosa kesesesese-susurro el albino que era quien lo apuntaba con el arma

-Dime ¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermano, demonio?-pregunto serio el americano

-No sé qué habláis-espetó el demonio sonriendo de lado

-Paulo ¿sabes todavía ese exorcismo tan doloroso que aprendiste, _cherie?_-pregunto el rubio mirando al portugués el cual asintió con la cabeza-enséñaselo a nuestro amigo del infierno _oui?_

-Claro-el luso cogió uno de los rosarios que llevaba encima y se puso a recitar en latin-crux sancti patris benedicti, crux sacra sit mihi lux-el demonio se empezó a convulsionar mientras Alfred y Soren le agarraban fuerte para que no se soltara y pudiera escapar-non dracco sit mihi dux ¡vade retro satana!

-¡vale! ¡hablare pero para de una puta vez, humano maldito!-exclamo dolorido el demonio que veía peligrar su vida. Paulo paro los rezos aunque ni el americano ni el danés le soltaron-os llevare hasta el otro humano

-más te vale…-el danés le soltó y le dio un empujón hacia delante para que los fuera guiando mientras Gilbert no dejaba de apuntarlo con la pistola por debajo de las ropas que llevaban

Anduvieron mucho rato hasta llegara una casa ¿sería allí donde tenían al chico? Antes de poder planteárselo, el demonio entro hacia dentro haciendo que los demás le siguieran. Estaba oscuro y apenas podían ver lo que había delante de ellos pero cuando entraron al gran salón supieron que aquello no era más que una trampa del demonio

Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue un gran sillón en medio de la habitación ricamente decorada y sentado en él estaba el duque del infierno. Astaroth. El cual sonreía de lado mientras tomaba una copa de vino y usaba a otro pobre demonio de reposapiés. Todos los cazadores se giraron a mirar al demonio con un mensaje claro "tu morirás en cuanto salgamos de aquí"

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos por aquí~-murmuro el duque demoníaco mirándolos con una sonrisa-los cazadores, que placer volver a veros~-los humanos se quedaron callados mirando al demonio y buscando alguna salida posible pero por más que miraban alrededor no veían mas que demonios, de bajo nivel sí, pero demasiados para ellos-¿Qué os trae por mi mercado?

-Buscamos a mi hermano-respondió el americano por primera vez serio desde hacía mucho

-¿Tu hermano?¿Porque estaría aquí tu hermano? Seria de tontos que un humano libre se metiera aquí-Todos los cazadores miraron a Alfred fijamente mientras él miraba a otro lado no enterándose de lo que iba todas las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían. Astaroth vio como el rubio de ojos azules más alto y el de pelo largo también rubio se llevaban las manos con disimulo a la zona donde tendrían las armas y sonrió de lado-yo que ustedes no haría eso, esto está lleno de mis sombras, que no dudaran un momento en lanzarse a atacaros cuando diga la orden

-Astaroth ¿para qué demonios nos has traído aquí?-pregunto el luso cansado del duque. Ya se iban conociendo y el moreno sabia cuando el ser demoníaco pretendía algo.

-¿No puedo ver a mis humanos favoritos cuando quiera?-pregunto intentando aparentar inocencia cosa que no se tragaron los cazadores, los cuales negaron con la cabeza-vaya ¿Quién dijo que los humanos eran ingenuos? Bueno, solo quería comprobar algo, además si mis invitados están por mi mercado…tenía que verlos, además quizás os pueda ayudar

Los humanos miraron al portugués esperando que él supiera tratar con el demonio dado que es el que más había tratado con este. El moreno solo se encogió de hombros, había veces que no tenía ganas de explicar el comportamiento del duque.

-¿Sabes dónde está un chico rubio con gafas? Suele pasar bastante desapercibido

-Muy desapercibido, yo me entere después de dos semanas que estaba en la base-añadió el danés

-Si se dónde está, os llevare hasta allí-respondió el demonio levantándose de su cómodo asiento. Tras susurrarle algunas cosas a un demonio paso por al lado de Paulo y le dedico una sonrisa torcida-¿Me seguís?

Los cazadores siguieron al demonio saliendo de aquella nave repletas de demonios. El último en salir fue el luso que desconfiaba bastante del demonios ¿les ayudaba sin pedirle nada a cambio? Eso era bastante raro en un humano e inconcebible en un demonio, más si era Astaroth de quien hablábamos. Miró un momento hacia los demonios menores y frunció el ceño, no tendría más remedio que seguirlo para ver que tramaba.

El camino seguido por el demonio los llevo, poco minutos después, hasta un edificio que tenía pinta de burdel. Leyeron el cartel luminoso que había "Sueños picaros"

-Si esto no es un burdel, Francis no es un pervertido-susurró el gales aunque no lo suficiente flojo para que el aludido no lo oyera, el cual protesto en su idioma pero nadie le echo cuenta-¿entramos, no?

-Ya tardáis-reprochó el demonio llevándoles las delantera y entrando en el prostíbulo pero antes se paró-mejor que solo vengáis tres como mucho para no llamar la atención ya sabéis

Paulo, Alfred y Liam dieron un paso al frente para entrar después de Astaroth dado que el demonio tenía razón. Eran seis humanos entrando en un lugar de alterne demoníaco. Mucho no pintaban allí aunque entraran con el duque de los infiernos

El lugar ya desde la primera planta el lugar estaba lleno de demonios y otros seres que los cazadores prefirieron no clasificar y que preferirían no hacerlo. El demonio hablo con una chica, tonteando con ella como si ya la conociera de antes y los señalo a saber el motivo pero los dejo pasar a la planta superior que era un largo pasillo con habitaciones a ambos lados.

-No lo tendrán por aquí, esto es para los más solicitados…supongo que estará donde los nuevos

-Parece que vienes mucho por aquí ¿no?-preguntó el luso yendo tras el demonio

-¿Porque preguntas eso?¿Estas celoso, Pau?-interrogó Liam mirando a su amigo

-¡Claro que no!

-Oh, _dude _¿estas celoso de verdad?

-¡Que he dicho que no!

Astaroth se dio la vuelta y se puso enfrente del moreno con una sonrisa ladeada. Le cogió del mentón para que le mirara y se acercó a él

-Tu sabes que yo estoy disponible para ti, Da Silva-susurró y se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios-y te haría cosas que te encantarían~

El luso se puso rojo. Rojo como la pared de la habitación. Balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido hasta que al final frunció el ceño y le dio un pisotón al demonio.

-¡QUE OS JODAN!-gritó el luso mientras avanzaba él solo por los pasillo maldiciendo al demonio y a los otros dos cazadores mientras los dos cazadores veían como el demonio ponía cara de dolor por el golpe que le había dado en el pie-¿venís o no?

-Que mala leche tiene ¿no?-pregunto el americano mirando al Kirkland para después andar tras el portugués seguido de Liam y Astaroth. Los tres siguieron andando hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba cerrada pero que el duque del infierno no tardo en abrir de alguna manera.

Allí dentro estaba el cuerpo del canadiense, parecía dormido o inconsciente dado que estaba inmóvil. Ninguno de los tres humanos quería pensar en la otra posibilidad o en una mucho peor como estar poseído. Alfred cogió rápidamente a su hermano en brazos y salió de la habitación pasando por al lado del demonio. Astaroth sintió algo extraño en el chico inconsciente ¿Que era esa esencia? Bufó bajito creyendo reconocerla y agarro del brazo a Paulo cuando pasaba por su lado

-Cuidado con ese chico...tiene algo raro

-¿Lo han poseído?-pregunto en un susurro Paulo mirando a lo lejos a Alfred. No quería saber que pasaría si de verdad Matthew estaba poseído por un demonio

-No, no esta poseído por ninguna esencia oscura-le soltó el brazo y sonrió suavemente-Otra vez te vas a escapar de mi ¿no? Y eso que entraste usando mi bonita marca~-murmuró el demonio mientras acariciaba el pecho del luso. Este le dio un manotazo y salió de la habitación siguiendo a sus compañeros-Bueno hagamos esto interesante ¡Humanos en el mercado!

-_Fuck you, demon!_-gritó el gales mientras echaba a correr seguido de los otros dos humanos

-¡_Odio-te, Astaroht!_-exclamó el luso mirando unos momentos al demonio y después saliendo a correr

Los tres cazadores salieron fuera y se reunieron con sus compañeros para iniciar la huida de ese sitio que en unos segundos se había centrado en dar caza a los siete humanos que se habían colado. Todos se frotaban las manos pensando en cuanto podían sacar por esos cazadores, valdrían su peso en oro. Todavía les quedaba la mitad del camino para llegar a la salida y los demonios les pisaban los talones ¿Cuanto mas podían correr sin que los alcanzaran? No mucho, tenían que entretenerlos de alguna manera y eso lo sabia Francis y Gilbert que dejaron de correr después de unas miradas cómplices

-Seguid corriendo, _mes amis_-dijo el francés mientras sacaba su pistola de un lado del pantalón-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto

-No pasaran de aquí kesesesese

-_Não_...seguido corriendo y dejaros de tonterías-contradijo el portugués mirando al francés-Tenemos que llegar todos, tu tienes una familia Fran

-Lo se y saben lo que pasa cuando salgo de misión. Tu tienes que salvar al desastre de tu hermano _oui?_ Y proteger la colonia, eso te lo asigno Julius ¿recuerdas?-el francés sonrió suavemente al portugués, nunca habían coincidido en la manera de pensar y muchas veces acababan discutiendo pero cuando ocurrió el desastre el romano los había unido como hermanos y, según el pensamiento de Francis, eran como los típicos hermanos que se peleaban-Solo te pido que cuides a mis hijas ¿Lo harás?

-Te lo juro, las cuidare-el portugués y el francés se dieron la mano-Te pienso rescatar y llevar de vuelta a la colonia aunque sea a patadas si no vuelves ¿entendido? Y lo mismo va para el albino

-Ya pensaba que os olvidabais del increíble yo

-Entendido Paulo y ahora vete, venga. Nosotros os cubrimos-Paulo asintió con la cabeza y salio a correr alcanzando al resto de los cazadores que se alejaban de los dos malos amigos-Bueno, Gilbo, ha sido un placer salir de fiesta contigo

-¡Claro que lo ha sido! No todos tienen la misma suerte, da gracias a Ore-sama kesesese-rió escandalosamente el albino-Supongo que tampoco ha estado mal estar contigo gabacho pervertido

_Unos minutos después_

Astaroth se acerco a los dos humanos inconscientes que le habían traído sus sombras. Los reconocía por los recuerdo de Antonio ¿Que podía hacer con ellos? Se rasco la barbilla pensativo. Bueno, le daba pena matarlos dado que Antonio tenia algo así como un trio de malos amigos, cosas raras de los humanos. Chasqueo los dedos con una idea, había un par de demonios esperando subir a la tierra pero no encontraban un cuerpo adecuado. Los miro con mas atención, si esos dos servirían como cuerpos para sus "amigos" y eso le haría ganarse el favor de mas demonio. Sonrió de lado, si es que era un genio.

* * *

><p><em>Unos días después en la colonia.<em>

Había pasado unos días desde que salieron del mercado y ni el francés ni el prusiano habían dado señales de vida ni de nada. La tensión entre los cazadores era latente ahora eran menos de nuevo y habían perdido dos veteranos. Paulo había mandado a los italianos a vivir con las hijas de Francis para así poder tener controlados a todos en una casa y así los italianos podrían animar a las chicas por la perdida de su padre. Roderich y Elizabetha tampoco se podían creer la noticia de que su ruidoso amigo ya no estuviera con ellos y se notaba su tristeza cuando la húngara daba clase o el austriaco tocaba al piano.

Los cazadores llevaban todo esos días sin salir y hoy no seria una excepción, era como guardar luto y respeto a los compañeros que no habían vuelto. Paulo y Liam estaban en casa del primero organizando los libros en las estantería y tirando los que habían quedado inservibles por alguna causa. Llevaban allí toda la mañana y tenia pinta de que parte de la tarde también estarían allí pero no era una tarea tediosa dado que ambos se pusieron a hablar de cosas de la colonia evitando siempre el tema del exterior y de aquel día. Todo estaba bien hasta que un chico entro en la casa del luso. Era el canadiense, ambos se quedaron mirando al chico, era raro pero desde que Matthew había despertado se había vuelto mas visible, antes el chico prácticamente era invisible a donde fuera y poca gente notaba su presencia pero ahora el chico destacaba como una luz en mitad de la oscuridad un hecho que para Paulo no paso desapercibido tras las palabras de Astaroth

-¿Que haces aquí, Matt?-pregunto el gales dejando un libro encima de la mesa y mirando al canadiense

-Traigo un mensaje-dijo suavemente el rubio que lejos de susurrarlo lo dijo con una voz clara

-Pues cuéntanos ¿De quien es?¿De Sadiq?¿De Alfred?-el canadiense negó con la cabeza antes los nombrado por el luso-¿De Vincent? No sabia que hablara mucho ni que mandara mensajes...

-No es de ninguno de la colonia, el mensaje llega de mas arriba-ambos cazadores se miraron ¿mas arriba?¿La superficie?¿Había salido de nuevo el canadiense?-Es de mucho mas arriba. Tengo que decir que ya no soy Matthew, mi nombre es Gabriel mensajero de dios-los otros dos abrieron la boca sin creer lo que había dicho el rubio ¿Gabriel?¿El arcángel? Las palabras no le salían y ver al mas joven cambiar los ojos de violeta al mas puro color azul que recordaba al mismísimo cielo no ayudo a que las palabra salieran-Y el mensaje es este: Estamos llegando, vamos a ayudaros

* * *

><p>Se que he tardado mucho MUCHO en subir este cap pero es que no llegaba la inspiracion para poder terminarlo como queria, lo siento D :<p>

Aun asi espero que les haya gustado mucho~

Unas aclaraciones

Julius=Roma

Las hijas de Francis=Monaco y Seychelles

¿merece review? A quien mande le dejare a Astaroth como mayordomo~~ ( ? )


	9. Chapter 9

Volver a casa siempre había sido casi un periplo para los cazadores del nido pero quizás nunca había sido tan complicado como aquella vez ¿quien les mandaba a meterse en aquel teatro? Su cabezoneria esta vez les había costado caro, casi no salían de allí con vida o por lo menos con su alma intacta. Hay veces que hay que saber retroceder pero en el diccionario de los cazadores parecía no tener hueco para esa palabra, tampoco rendirse, porque hacer eso significaba dejar mas terreno a los demonios y que ellos estuvieran mas ahogados de lo que ya estaban. Era difícil imaginarse una situación peor pues los cazadores ya notaban la soga de la esclavitud sobre su cuello ¿Quien no querría eliminar o hacer sufrir a aquellos humanos que durante tanto tiempo habían sido un terrible dolor de cabeza?

Ese dia había ido al teatro,era uno que llevaba años cerrado con tablones y la curiosidad mataba al danes desde que lo había visto cuando llego a la ciudad ¿Que habría dentro? Había tardado días en convencer a alguien de entrar ahí y al final había conseguido que Paulo y Liam accedieran a acompañarlo, mas por dejar de escuchar al gran rubio que por ganas de explorar ese sitio, Soren era realmente molesto cuando se lo proponía. El gales se hizo con los planos del lugar para ver si conseguía que el danes viera que solo era un teatro como otro cualquiera pero lejos de conseguir su objetivo hizo que el danes tuviera muchas mas ganas de ir a aquel sitio olvidado por casi toda la comunidad. No les quedaba mas remedio que ir y cumplir con la misión de reconocimiento que se había propuesto Soren.

Salieron temprano del Nido, aunque el teatro estaba en la ciudad estaba alejado de las rutas del metro que ellos solían usar. El rubio estaba emocionado, se le notaba aunque no daba gritos como hubiera hecho Alfred sino que se mantenía alerta como hacia un buen cazador. Entrar fue sencillo, la madera estaba podrida de tantos años expuesta al clima así que fue fácil de romper. Todo parecía tranquilo, todo estaba como el gales y el portugués se imaginaban, destrozado por el paso del tiempo, lo único que se mantenía en su sitio era el gran telón aunque estaba roído por las ratas o a saber que mas animales.

-Aquí no hay nada...que sorpresa-murmuro con ironía el mas moreno de los tres mientras apartaba uno de los butacones que se habían caído ya hace años de uno de los palcos-¿Podemos irnos ya? En serio, esto es una perdida de tiempo absoluta

-¿Y que esperabas, Pau? Esto ni estaba en nuestros mapas para explorarlo pero como el danes quería venir pues...¡Cualquiera le decía que no! Con lo pesado que es...-le contestó el británico sentado en el suelo ya cansado del teatro y con ganas de dejar al rubio allí

-¡Venga, no os desaniméis! Ha sido divertido ¿no?-exclamo el rubio encima del escenario-Ademas, esto seguro que si se reforma podría ser una buena base ¿no os parece?

-Muy a la vista-susurro el portugués sin ganas de discutir

-Muy obvio...-corroboro el gales con su amigo-venga, Den, vayámonos...aquí no hacemos na...

¡Den!-grito el gales al ver al danes desaparecer tras unos cuantos saltos en el escenario-¡Soren! ¡Maldita sea, responde!-exclamo el gales mientras corría junto con el portugués hasta el hueco que se había creado en el escenario. Ambos miraron hacia abajo para ver si el danes estaba entero porque si no podía salir de ahí por si mismo iban a tenerlo difícil para llevarlo hasta casa

-¡Estoy bien!-respondió el danes mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía de polvo su larga chaqueta roja y negra-Parece que la madera esta muy podrida, no ha podido aguantar un par de saltos

-¿te acuerdas cuando pensábamos que no había nadie mas idiota que Alfred?-pregunto Paulo mirando a su amigo-Creo que eran buenos tiempos

El gales no pudo evitar reírse suavemente con la ocurrencia de su amigo aunque poco duro las risas dado que un sonido rompió el ambiente relajado que se había instaurado en el teatro haciendo que se volviera tenso. Había alguien o algo mas aparte de ellos. Soren cogió su hacha de la espalda mientras observaba alrededor de él, el sonido parecía haber venido de esa parte aunque los otros dos cazadores miraban por el teatro. Uno nunca se podía fiar de los sonidos, lo que fuera que lo hubiera provocado podría ser tan rápido que podría estar en cualquier parte. El portugués saco su pistola intentando no hacer ruido al igual que el gales sacaba su propia arma. Fue entonces cuando el ruido de repitió haciendo que ambos se giraran y el rubio agarrara con fuerza el mango del hacha, sin lugar a dudas lo que fuera que estuviera con ellos en ese teatro estaba ahí abajo con el danes

-Quedaos donde estáis-susurro el rubio empezando a ver pares de ojos mirándolos fijamente-Podre con ellos

-Estas loco ¿verdad? Solo desde aquí se ven al menos dos docenas de ojos. Y es un recinto redondo así que imagínate lo que puede haber ahí abajo-murmuro el portugués saltando dentro de la sala y cayendo al lado del gran rubio mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo-Creo que estamos metidos en esto los tres

-Soren, si muero pienso prender fuego a tu nube en el cielo-amenazo en broma el gales, esperaba el danes que fuera una broma porque ¡No se quería quedar sin nube!

El primero de esas criaturas salio de su escondite, parecía un escorpión algo deforme dado que no poseía pinzas pero si esa cola con el aguijón. A favor de ese bicho había que decir que aunque no tuviera pinzas su boca dentada parecida a la de un tiburón parecía que le era de mas ayuda. Eso y medir como un perro pequeño. La criatura de color negro parecía mirar a los tres cazadores con sus pequeños ojos rojizos como si los estuviera observando en busca de algo que le fuera a decir que estaban sabrosos o, al menos, eso es lo que pensó el rubio. Poco mas pudo pensar cuando esa criatura se tiro encima de ellos dispuesto a atacar y no mucho después fueron sus compañeras a su auxilio, o quizás, no queriendo que la primera se quedara con toda la carne que iban a dejar esos humanos, al menos el danes. No hubo ninguna charla, ni señal para que los tres humanos empezaran a atacar a esos bichos pues no había tiempo. Disparos, hachazos, golpes y demás era lo que se oía en esa pequeña habitación, eso y los sonidos indescriptibles de los escorpiones que bien se parecía a la de un tenedor rasgando un plato. Desagradable sin duda.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ya luchando en ese sitio pero hacia rato que se les habían acabado las balas y se habían tenido que hacer, sobre todo los mas delgados, armas improvisadas con lo primero que veían. El portugués portaba una lampara mientras que el británico usaba de bate uno de los tablones que había encontrado por el suelo. Soren corto con su hacha el ultimo que quedaba y suspiro-Pues ya esta. Podría haber sido peor

-Lo ha dicho-murmuro el portugués

-Si, lo ha dicho-dijo dándole la razón el gales

-Estamos jodidos

-Condenados

-¿Que estáis diciendo?-pregunto el danes sin entender porque esos dos no parecían muy conformes con lo que había dicho

-Has dicho lo que no se puede decir nunca en una situación jodida. Así que ahora esto se pondrá peor-murmuro el portugués soltando un suspiro-Y yo que esperaba irme a casa pronto

-¡No seáis agoreros! Seguro que no pasa na-la frase del danes se quedo a la mitad por el sonido desagradable que empezaba a venir de los restos de esos seres. Si, esos seres que ahora se estaban volviendo a juntar por alguna razón que los cazadores desconocían pero que en verdad no tenían ninguna ganas de averiguar-¡No pasa nada!¡El rey puede con todos!

Los tres cazadores volvieron a las almas aunque esta vez con mas agobio pues sabían que no valía de nada matarlos si estos podían volver a la vida siempre que quisieran. Fue entonces cuando un aguijón atravesó el aire, el portugués y el danes casi pudieron verlo a cámara lenta dirigirse al distraído gales que por mucho que sus compañeros gritaran no lo vio llegar y le impacto en el brazo. El pelirrojo soltó un quejido sordo, soltando el arma que llevaba en la mano, no había estado atento a ese flanco por lo que ese aguijón lo había pillado desprevenido, si hubiera estado mas atento quizás hubiera podido incluso desviarlo con la magia. Cayo al suelo de rodillas sintiéndose realmente mal, su cuerpo ardía por culpa del veneno que parecía subir rápidamente por el brazo. Sabia que cuando llegara al corazón ese dolor ardiente, como si tuvieras lava en vez de sangre se extendería por todo el cuerpo. Tardo poco en caer al suelo de dolor cuando a los pocos segundo el veneno llego al corazón, todo se había vuelto borroso incluso sus compañeros no eran mas que simples borrones de color marrón y amarillo

-¡Liam!-exclamo el moreno yendo donde estaba su viejo amigo y tocándole la frente comprobando que estaba ardiendo-¡Soren! Tenemos que salir de aquí

El rubio asintió con la cabeza sin soltar alguna de sus habituales frases, se acerco al gales y lo cogió en brazos. Resultaba liviano para el gran danes pues el británico era bastante delgado por lo que a diferencia del portugués podría cargarlo sin retrasarse demasiado. Ambos consiguieron salir con dificultar, pero sin ningún otro envenenamiento, de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera se pararon en tapar aquella zona como hubieran hecho normalmente, la vida de Liam corría peligro.

A Paulo aquel viaje al Nido se le hizo el mas largo de toda su vida, oía a su amigo jadear por la fiebre incluso lo había oído llamar a Scott en algún momento. Realmente el portugués temía por la vida de su amigo ¿Que eran esas cosas? No saber ni siquiera lo que eran todavía lo ponía mas nervioso, tenia que averiguar que eran y que era lo que hacia su veneno. Al fin llegaron a casa aunque no les invadió la habitual sensación de calidez u hogar que solía invadirles en esos momentos, demasiado nerviosos y asustados por el destino de su amigo para sonreír por volver un dia mas al hogar. Llevaron a Liam rápidamente a su casa donde los recibió un malhumorado Scott que en seguida le cambio la cara al ver a su hermano de esa manera. Los guio a la cama donde dormían y mandaron a Soren por el medico de la colonia

-Scott-susurro el gales removiéndose a causa de la fiebre

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto el pelirrojo al moreno con el ceño fruncido-Se supone que solo era una misión de reconocimiento ¿no?

-Acabo mal, nos metimos en un sitio y...estaba infectado de algo-respondió el portugués sin prestar atención al tono gruñón del escoces pues bien sabia que debajo de todo ese malhumor estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano-No preguntes que eran porque no tengo ni idea

-¡Tu eres el experto en todas estas mierdas! ¿¡Como no puedes saberlo!?

-¡Pues no lo se! No puedo saber todos los tipos de demonios que existen, Scott

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para volver a gruñirle al moreno cuando el medico entro en la sala dejando fuera a todos los cazadores que habían llegados preocupados por el estado del gales. El medico de la colonia era Vash Zwingli, un hombre suiza de pocas palabras que bien podría haber sido cazador por su buena puntería, su manejo de armas y su buena estrategia pero prefirió ser neutral en la lucha contra ellos dedicándose mejor a ser el medico de la colonia, cosa que había ejercido cuando el mundo no se había ido a la mierda. El doctor se puso al lado del cuerpo febril del británico empezando a examinarlo bajo la atenta mirada de los dos cazademonios que había en la sala y que ni se molesto en echar dado que sabia que no se iban a ir.

-No se que tipo de veneno es pero tiene un rápido efecto. No solo esta subiendo la fiebre, hace que sus pulsaciones sean débiles. No creo que aguante mucho mas de una semana si no conseguimos el antídoto pronto-murmuro el suizo mirando a los dos con seriedad-como mucho le puedo recetar algo para que no le duela y pueda dormir

Paulo salio de la sala dando un portazo, no estaba enfadado con el medico, ni siquiera con el pesado danes, al cual había visto al salir y parecía que se culpaba de lo sucedido, se culpaba a él mismo. Tenia que haber visto ese aguijón, no tenia que haber dejado que Liam bajara a ese agujero, su amigo había sido siempre alguien fácil de enfermar pero aun así se enfrenta a todo el mundo, a todo un mundo de demonios por tener una oportunidad de que pudieran vivir bien. Sin querer proponerselo sus pasos le llevaron a la iglesia del nido. Nunca había sido muy devoto, bien lo sabían todos pero si ahora no rezaba por a vida de su amigo no encontraba otro momento para hacerlo. Si dios le quería escuchar, bueno, eso ya era otra historia.

Se arrodillo en uno de aquello viejos bancos al igual que muchas personas hacían a lo largo del dia pero que al parecer ahora habían ido a algún lugar pues estaba solo en el lugar. Junto las manos como había hecho alguna vez en su infancia cuando lo habían llevado a la iglesia-Dios...yo..no suelo rezar mucho. Bueno, eso lo sabes bien...No vengo a rezar por mi. Es por Liam. Él no...no se merece esto..Por favor, salvalo..solo haz eso y te juro que vendré todos los días a rezar ¡O lo que quieras! Pero por favor..salva a Liam-susurro apoyando la cabeza en las manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. Hacia mucho que no tenia miedo a perder a alguien querido, si, salían muchas veces a cazar pero no habían resultado heridos mortales pero ¿Como enfrentarte a un veneno del que no sabes nada? El suizo no lo había dicho pero le veía pocas esperanzas al gales, se le veían en los ojos-Si no puedes hacerlo tu mismo, manda una señal..¡Algo! Solo un poco, ahora mismo..y haré que Liam se cure gracias a ti

El portugués espero quizás aguardando una señal que obviamente no llego. Se levanto de allí y se sentó cubriéndose la cara con las manos-No se porque hago esto...no escuchas nunca lo que te pedimos-susurro con cansancio-¿sabes? Por una vez ¡Una maldita vez! Me gustaría que hicieras algo por nosotros ¡no hemos hecho nada malo para esta indiferencia! Llevamos aquí años sin una puñetera ayuda ¿y como lo agradeces? ¡Envenenando a la persona que ha hecho posible que sobrevivamos! ¡Si!¡Muchas gracias por nada!-termino exclamando el portugués al techo del edificio como si esperara que allí se le presentara alguien a lanzarle un rayo o a convertirlo en cenizas pero no paso nada-No se que _caralho_ esperaba

Quizás una respuesta que te hiciera ver que no estabas solo-comento alguien a quien no había oído llegar. El portugués levanto la vista viendo a Matthew. Si, ese chico tan extraño que habían salvado hacia unas semanas. Astaroth había tenido razón en su advertencia, ese no era el chico al que todos querían, había sido poseído por un ángel. Gabriel, el mensajero de dios. A buenas horas le daba por aparecer al cartero fue el primer pensamiento de todos los cazadores. El ángel había explicado lo que pasaba en el cielo, parecía que estaban atrapado por alguna razón y buscaban cuerpos para poder meter a los sietes arcángeles y poder abrir la puerta. Todo eso sonaba muy bonito pero a ningún cazador termino de gustarle el plan ¿la razón? No lo sabían pero algo olía a gato encerrado. Quizás era porque todos desconfiaban de un dios que no había dado señales de vida en milenios pero quizás era otra cosa. El cambio del canadiense fue mas que notable en la comunidad. Todos lo veían ahora y se acercaban a hablar con él pensando que podría ayudarles. Hasta había rumores que seria él quien los sacaría de ahí

Paulo miro al chico como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida. Matthew era un ángel. No, un arcángel. Gabriel ¡Podía salvar a Liam!-¡Salvalo!-grito levantándose del banco y mirando al rubio-Salva a Liam, Gabriel o Matthew ¡O como quieras que te llame!-murmuro nervioso-por favor

-Nada me gustaría mas que salvar al joven pero..-empezó a decir abrazando al oso que siempre tenia encima el canadiense pero que parecía menos adorable en manos de aquel ser celestial-No puedo hacerlo, ese veneno se sale de mis capacidades

-¿Que se sale de tus...capacidades?-pregunto el portugués sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. La única persona enviada por dios en los ultimo milenios y no era capaz de curar. Empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, no era una risa alegre ni cálida, de esas hacia mucho que no soltaba una, casi parecía que se había olvidado de como hacer ese tipo de risa, no, esta era una risa triste casi desesperada-Esto es muy bueno. Es lo mejor que he oído en mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Un ángel..que no puede curar. Genial. Dios lo ha vuelto a hacer una vez mas. Ha enviado ayuda inutil. De puta madre

-No soy inútil. Tengo otra misión aquí que algún dia alcanzaras a comprender-murmuro el ángel mirando al humano con seriedad, una seriedad que parecía no pegar con ese rostro tan dulce que tenia el rubio-Dios enviara ayuda cuando sea preciso, no antes

-No haces nada para salvar a Liam, para mi eso ya es ser un inútil-zanjo el portugués saliendo de la iglesia y dejando al ángel con la palabra en la boca. Poco o nada podía importarle lo que el otro podía decir. Se revolvió el pelo buscando un cigarro entre su ropa acordándose que se había dejado el tabaco en la chaqueta. Si, esa chaqueta que tenia en casa. Soltó un gruñido bajito, la iglesia no había ayudado a calmar sus ánimos ni para darle algún tipo de esperanza. Todo se iba a la mierda. Si al menos hubiera alguna manera de salvar a su amigo, haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo

Habían pasado ya dos largos días donde el estado de su amigo no había mejorado casi nada, mas bien había ido a peor pero gracias a la medicina que les había dado Vash conseguían mantenerlo mas tranquilo de lo que hubiera estado sin ella. Habían investigado todos los libros posibles y buscando hasta debajo de las piedras información sobre esos bichos pero poco habían averiguado. Esos "bichos" no era mas que el resto de esencias demoníacas que habían terminado por formar esa cosa que habían visto. Nada se sabia del antídoto porque su veneno no era mas que esencia pura, algo que podría matar a cualquier humano normal. Difícil encontrar algo que limpiara la sangre del gales de algo tan nocivo que te destruía desde dentro

El portugués estaba al lado de la cama leyendo otro de los libros que había encontrado donde hablaban de esas cosas, no tenían ni nombre. Pasaba las paginas ansioso por encontrar al menos algo que le dijera que podía salvar a su amigo pero nada. Había mandado a Scott por algo de comer para los dos para que se tranquilizara ya que había tenido un encontronazo con el ángel. Algo parecido a lo que le había pasado a Pau parecía ser. El moreno acaricio la mano de Liam, suspirando, no sabia que haría si Liam moría esa semana, nunca se había planteado la vida sin su mejor amigo. Fue entonces cuando la mano de su amigo agarro la suya con algo de fuerza e hizo que el de ojos verdes levantara la vista de ese libro

-Liam...-susurro sin saber si su amigo estaría de nuevo alucinando con algo. Solía hacerlo con Scott pero últimamente sus delirios habían variado también con la madre de los británicos

-Hey...parece que hace tiempo que no nos vemos-murmuro con dificultad dado que parecía que le costaba estar así de lucido para hablar con su amigo. Pero tenia que hacerlo, conocía a Paulo como si fuera su propio hermano y sabia que haría una tontería tarde o temprano-Escúchame..

-Tienes que descansar-murmuro el portugués intentando que volviera a cerrar los ojos para dormir

-No, ahora escúchame...no hagas ninguna tontería...¿de acuerdo?-le dijo mirándolo fijamente aunque solo se hizo el silencio en la sala. El gales no pudo mantenerse mucho mas por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos y el agarre de la mano del portugués se hizo mas débil. El portugués solo sonrió suavemente y acaricio con cariño la mano de su amigo ¿una tontería? Si pudiera haría todas las que pudiera pero no es como si supiera que hacer. Ojala tuviera una guía demoníaca que le ayudara pero no la tenia...¿O si?

Scott volvió poco después a la casa que compartía con su hermano y en los dos últimos días con el portugués dado que se había negado a abandonar a Liam en esos momentos. Entonces fue cuando vio al moreno hacer la maleta como si se fuera a algún lado-¿donde vas?

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea, tengo que probar esto...Si no he vuelto en cuando Liam...bueno, ya sabes...haced el hechizo de nuevo-ordeno terminando su mochila y mirando al escoces-tengo que salvar a Liam. Aunque él no quiera

-¿te ha dicho algo?¿Ha estado consciente?-pregunto mirando a su hermano en la cama que volvía a jadear por la fiebre y se removía dolorido-¿que no quiere que haga?

-Solo me dijo que no hiciera una tontería, fueron unos minutos-contesto el portugués yéndose hacia la puerta

-¿y que piensas hacer?-pregunto el escoces aunque se imaginaba que haría

-Pues la mayor tontería que se me ha ocurrido-comento divertido el portugués Resulta que si tenia una enciclopedia demoníaca ¿su nombre? Astaroth

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tanto que no subo algo que casi se me ha olvidado como se sube las cosas a FF XD bueno, he tardado pero aqui os traigo otro capitulo de este fic. Dedicado a mi querida Younna a la cual hago sufrir con la amistad de estos dos<strong>

**Si os ha gustado un review siempre viene bien~!**


End file.
